Embrujadas
by Leo4
Summary: El primer fic de Embrujadas (Charmed) 100% en español!!! Para todos aquellos fans de la serie de habla hispana que no puedan esperar a q empiece la quina temporada.
1. Fin o principio

N/A: Supongo que ya sabréis que los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino del brillante director Aaron Spelling (excepto algunos que ya irán saliendo, que sí son míos). Ésta es mi continuación de la maravillosa serie Embrujadas (Charmed). Me decidí a empezar a escribirla al ver que todos los fans de esta gran serie tendríamos que esperar tanto para conocer la continuación de manos de sus directores. Solo deciros que espero que os guste.

**Este capítulo... va dedicado a **Mar**, mi Mar, mi niña, ya que sin ella no conocería esta forma para que mucha gente lea lo que escribo. Se lo dedico a ella por su cariño, por su apoyó, y por ser como es. No cambies.**

--------------------

**¿Fin o principio?**

**Prologo:**

         Justo después de que el ángel del destino desapareciera por la puerta, Leo fue descongelado. Lo primero que él vio fue a las tres hermanas Halliwell con una cara de entera felicidad. No se atrevía a preguntarles cual había sido su decisión, y lo que decidió hacer, casi inconscientemente, fue golpear uno de los jarrones de la abuela.

         __¿Que haces, Leo?__ preguntó Piper, ningún tipo de preocupación en la voz. La noticia que le había dado el ángel del destino la llenaba de alegría. Congeló el jarrón antes de que tocara el suelo.

Leo se le acercó rápidamente y abrazó a su esposa fuerte y de forma cariñosa.

__Seguís siendo brujas...__ dijo. No había querido decir nada sobre esa cuestión a las hermanas para no influir en ninguna de ellas en la decisión que tenían que tomar, pero él deseaba que no perdieran sus poderes.

__Sí__ afirmó Paige, orgullosa __, y aun no sabes lo mejor...

__Es verdad__ dijo Phoebe, igual de contenta que sus dos hermanas __. Díselo Piper.

__Leo__ dijo Piper, mirándole los ojos a su marido, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para darle aquella buena noticia__ estoy embarazada.

__¡Que! ¿Pero como...?__ Leo estaba realmente sorprendido. En su cara había aparecido una amplia sonrisa. Estaba más feliz que nunca.

__Un regalo del destino__ Piper sonrió, y acto seguido, los dos se besaron.

Aquella noche Phoebe tuvo una pesadilla. Veía aquel lugar en el que ella había estado el día antes con Cole, aquel lugar al que iban los demonios a morir. Le veía a él, estirado en una de aquellas rocas, herido, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Estará muerto?, se había preguntado Phoebe inconscientemente cuando aun estaba dormida. De repente él abrió los ojos y poco a poco fue levantándose. Se le veía cansado y atemorizado. Caminó un poco hacia la derecha y una de aquellas bestias parecidas a serpientes gigantes abrió su boca enseñando sus afilados dientes, y se lanzó encima de Cole.

Phoebe se despertó asustada. Estaba sudando.

"Esto no puede seguir así" pensó. Sabía que tenía que olvidar a Cole. Le había querido tanto... Aun quedaban restos de ese amor. Pero no podía volver a arriesgarse a pasar lo que ya había pasado anteriormente, no podía caer en la tentación del mal otra vez.

En ese instante un rayo rojizo apareció en la habitación de Phoebe. De él salió Cole.

__Ayúdame a salir de aquí, Phoebe__ decía esto respirando de forma fuerte y entrecortada. Parecía que le costara mucho estar allí aquellos instantes.

__Vete Cole__ dijo Phoebe sin creer del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

__Pero...__ la imagen de Cole empezó a borrarse __. Solo me queda una oportunidad...__ dijo forzosamente antes de que su imagen acabara de borrarse.

Phoebe se había sentado en la cama, completamente desvelada. Aquello ni había sido un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Había sido real.

Pero ella había tomado una decisión. Aquello le estaba ayudando a acabar de tomar una decisión respecto a él. Cole tenía poderes. Aquella forma de aparecer allí solo podía ser demoníaca. Y si eso era así, Phoebe no podía bajo ningún concepto ayudar a un demonio, aunque este fuera Cole.

__Adiós, Cole...__ dijo Phoebe, en voz baja, y un par de lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Phoebe bajó a desayunar la última. Había decidido no explicarles nada a sus hermanas, solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño. Había dormido poco.

__Buenos días__ dijo.

__Buenos días, Phoebe__ dijo Piper, muy alegre __. Tienes mala cara. ¿No has dormido bien?

__No, no muy bien...

__Pensando en Cole, ¿verdad?__ dijo Paige con esa sinceridad que la caracteriza. Poco antes de que Phoebe llegase a la cocina, Paige, Leo y Piper habían estado hablando sobre ella y Cole.

__¿Sabes?__ dijo Piper después de mirar a Paige indicando que se callara__ Leo y yo habíamos pensado hacer una cena dentro de una semana, cuando las obras que empezamos hoy en el P3 hayan terminado. En la cena celebraríamos lo de nuestro hijo...

__O hija__ le interrumpió Leo con una sonrisa.

__De acuerdo__ dijo Phoebe. Cogió una tostada y le pegó un mordisco. Miró el reloj __. ¡Oh, no! ¡El trabajo! ¡Llegó tarde!

Dejó la tostada encima de la mesa y subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

__Ya me la como yo__ dijo Paige, que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa. Alargó un poco la mano y dijo__ ¡Tostada!__ al instante la tostada apareció en su mano. La mordió y poco después dijo__ ¡Como me gusta ser bruja!

**Capítulo 1:**

Paige tuvo una semana tranquila en su trabajo de asistenta social. Aquel día, viernes, estaba tomándose un café cuando una niña, que debía tener unos diez años, apareció por la puerta de la sala.

__¡Kelly!__ dijo Paige, muy contenta. Fue donde estaba ella__ ¿Que tal?

Kelly era una niña que había sido abandonada de pequeña , cuando aun era un bebé. Había estado hasta hacía poco tiempo en un orfanato, hasta que Paige le había buscado una familia adoptiva. En el tiempo que duraron los tramites Paige le había cogido mucho cariño a la niña.

__Paige se había agachado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Era una niña baja, con una larga cabellera ondulada y morena, y con unos ojos verdes preciosos.

__Bien...__ dijo Kelly.

Paige se dio cuenta fácilmente de que no era así, cuando la niña la había visto una fugaz sonrisa había aparecido en su cara. Ahora su cara volvía a expresar tristeza. Además, su cara daba muestras de que no dormía desde hacía algunos días.

Paige vio q los padres adoptivos de Kelly, que habían aparecido detrás de ella poco después. Tampoco parecían muy alegres.

__Paige, nos gustaría hablar contigo...

__Kelly__ dijo Paige con una sonrisa mirando a la pequeña __, sabes donde está la sala de juegos, ¿verdad?

Kelly asintió con la cabeza, y después de mandar una cálida sonrisa a Paige, volvió a reflejar esa gran tristeza de hacía unos instantes. Dio media vuelta y fue a la sala contigua, donde había algunos juegos infantiles.

__Síganme__ dijo Paige a los señores Peterson. Los llevó a su nuevo despacho, se sentó en su silla y les dio asiento a los padres de la niña. Apartó algunos papeles de encima de la mesa__ ¿Que ocurre?

__Creemos que no le gustamos a la niña__ dijo el señor Peterson.

__¿Por que?

__La adoptamos hace dos semanas, como ya sabes__ la señora Peterson hizo una pasa. Se le veía muy nerviosa __. Nos avisaste de que quizá la primera semana podía ser difícil, porque a la niña le podía costar integrarse a una vida con nosotros... Pero no fue así. La integración fue muy bien, incluso...__ surgió una sonrisa de felicidad__ ... nos daba un beso cada noche antes de ir a dormir

__Sí__ dijo el padre también con una mueca alegre__ pero eso fue hasta hace unos días__ la felicidad de la pareja se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido__ desde hace cosa de unos cinco o seis días, todo est diferente.

__Todo empezó hace poco. Mi marido se levantó de la cama sobre las cinco de la madrugada ya que tenía que ir a trabajar temprano. Antes de irse abrió la puerta de la niña para ver como estaba, y se la encontró sentada en la cama llorando silenciosamente.

__Sí__ corroboró el señor Peterson __. Estaba completamente desvelada. Y asustada. Me miró con cara de pánico y se estiró en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas. desde aquel día casi no habla en casa... Y más de una noche la hemos oído llorando.

__No sabemos que hacer... Hemos hablado con ella pero no nos dice nada__ la señora Peterson apretó la mano de su marido. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Y los dos estaban muy preocupados.

__Iré a hablar con ella__ dijo Paige después de pensarlo.

¿Que podía pasar? Conocía mínimamente a los señores Peterson como para saber que no le habrían hecho nada. ¿Pero que le podía pasar entonces a Kelly? Era una niña de lo más normal, nunca había tenido ningún problema mas que los normales para una niña de su edad.

Paige entró en la sala de juegos y vio que en aquellos momentos Kelly era la única niña que estaba allí. Cuando la niña se giró, Paige vio que estaba peinando la cabellera de una Barbie.

__Ven, Kelly, ven...__ su tono de voz sonó cariñoso.

Kelly dejó la muñeca y el peine y se acercó a Paige.

__¿Que tal el colegio, Kelly?__ dijo Paige para entablar algún tipo de conversación.

__Bien. Me lo paso bien, y he hecho algunos amigos.

__¿Si? Me alegro. Y...__ Paige abordó el tema__ ¿que tal en casa?

__Bien...__ Kelly se puso a mirarse los zapatos.

__A mi me puedes explicar lo que quieras__ Paige se puso de cuclillas para estar más cerca de la niña, y le cogió una mano, que apretó suavemente para animarla __. Confía en mi.

__¿No te reirás de mi?

__¿Por que iba a hacerlo?

__No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor...__ Paige volvió a apretar la mano suavemente __. Hay un monstruo en mi habitación.

__¿Un monstruo en tu habitación? ¿Se lo has dicho a los Peterson?

__No. Se reirían de mi. Como en el orfanato. Siempre que alguna chica de mi habitación tenía miedo porque había visto a un monstruo y se lo decía a alguna de las señoras que nos cuidaban, ésta se ponía a reír, y al día siguiente la niña era motivo de burla de todos los niños__ hizo una pausa __. Además, aunque no se hubiesen reído, no me habrían creído.

 __¿Como es?__ dijo Paige después de pensarlo durante un tiempo. No sabía que pensar. ¿Debía tomarlo en serio, un demonio estaba detrás de todo aquello? No sería la primera vez que una niña veía un monstruo debajo de su cama...

__Tiene una cara y un cuerpo como cualquier señor...

__¿Y entonces?

__¡¡Aparece de la nada y saca fuego por la boca y las manos!!

Kelly se había puesto a llorar después de decir aquello. Paige se sentó en una silla blanca de plástico que había en la sala y le indicó a la niña que se sentara encima de sus rodillas. Ella así lo hizo.

__Tranquila Kelly__ Paige le dio un beso en la frente y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

__¡Pero es que su cara me da miedo!

__¿Nunca te ha hecho nada?

__No, pero...

__Hoy pasaré la noche contigo, ¿vale?__ dicho esta, apareció una sonrisa de la cara de la niña. Recordó que aquella noche era la cena que Piper había preparado, pero aquello era más importante.

**Capítulo 2:**

Piper estaba en el P3. Había pasado la mayoría de tiempo allí aquella semana, supervisando las obras. La decisión de agrandar el local había sido buena. El P3 cada vez tenía más asiduos.

Piper se percató de que miles de pequeñitas luces brillantes aparecían justo en frente de ella. Era Leo. Como habían estado haciendo durante toda la semana, cada vez que Piper se percataba de que esas lucecillas aparecían allí, congelaba a todos los obreros que estaban en la sala. Y aquella vez hizo lo mismo.

__Hola cariño__ Piper y Leo se dieron un beso apasionadamente. Desde que supieron lo del bebé, habían estado más cariñosos que nunca.

__Sabes que no hace falta que vengas aquí tantas veces, Leo__ Piper dijo eso solo porque creía que debía decirlo, ya que las visitas la alegraban enormemente. Llevaba toda la semana con esa sonrisita tonta y alegre que demostraba lo feliz que era.

__No te preocupes. Los de allí arriba me dejan venir unos instantes a ver a las personas que más quiero__ Leo besó a su mujer y puso una de sus manos en la barriga de ella__ ¡Ohhh...! ¡Creo que me ha dado una patadita! Deberíamos ir a comprarle...

__Nada más Leo__ le interrumpió Piper. La rutina de la pareja aquella semana había sido pasarse por todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad buscando cosas para el bebé __. Ya le hemos comprado suficientes cosas por ahora: el carro, la cuna, biberones, chupetes, pañales para dos meses... ¡ Y solo estoy de unas semanas!

__Pero...__ Leo soltó una sonrisa. Sabía que su mujer tenía razón. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que aquella noche no podrían cenar allí __. ¿Donde cenaremos hoy?

__En casa. No me importa en absoluto preparar la cena yo... __Piper vio que su marido empezaba a brillar.

__Me llaman __dijo éste __. Intentaré venir antes, sino hasta esta noche. Te quiero.

__Yo también te quiero__ se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que Leo desapareció. Piper descongeló a los obreros __. Te quiero mucho__ dijo para si misma.

Aquel viernes, como todos los viernes de cada mes, la columna de Phoebe salió puntualmente en el periódico donde trabajaba. Pero aquel día fue especial para nuestra bruja, porque su jefa le dijo que aquella sería la última columna que escribía. Ella se asustó, pero su jefa se apresuró a decirle que su sección tenía muchos seguidores y que a partir de aquel día tendría una página entera para responder a todos sus lectores. Le advirtió de que aquello significaba que tendría más trabajo, pero Phoebe dijo convencida que eso no le importaba. "¡Por fin una buena noticia!" pensó Phoebe. Desde la noche en que Cole se le apareció en su habitación, no había podido dormir una noche entera, y de eso ya hacía una semana. No podía dejar de preguntarse como estaría, después de haberle visto tan mal. Se preguntaba si seguiría vivo, y en el fondo quería pensar que sí... Le amaba. Estaba convencida de eso. Esperaba que se le pasara, ya que no quería una vida atormentándose, pero sabía que en aquellos momentos le amaba demasiado para olvidarle.

Al llegar a su despacho encontró encima de la mesa un buen montón de sobres. Antes solo tenía que contestar a seis o siete cartas, las necesarias para ocupar una columna. Eso le daba mucho tiempo libre, el que ocupaba matando demonios. A partir de aquel momento su jefa le daría unas cincuenta cartas, y ella tendría que escoger entre veinte y treinta, según el problema tuviese mayor importancia, o si no se había hablado de ese tema anteriormente... Pero no le importaba. Por fin podría dedicarse a su trabajo, y además tendría un mayor sueldo.

La primera carta que leyó no le trajo ningún problema. En cambio la segunda si se lo produjo. La había escrito una chica llamada Susan. En ella la chica decía que había roto con su novio hacía un mes porque tiempo atrás había hecho sufrir a otra persona, y ella había cortado con él porque no quería vivir lo mismo. La chica no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su amado, le quería con locura. Él le había dicho innumerables veces que no volvería a hacerlo, y el corazón de ella le creía pero su mente no quería ni que se acercara a él, solo de pensar en el daño que había hecho. La chica no sabía que debía hacer. ¿Tenía que seguir a su corazón o a su mente? ¿Hay que olvidar el pasado de una persona o este sigue presente en sus vidas?

Phoebe pensó en Cole, y le vinieron a la mente las mismas preguntas.

**Capítulo 3:**

Paige había decidido ir a casa para mirar en el Libro de las Sombras para buscar algo y saber si se enfrontaba con algo peligroso o si ese monstruo solo estaba en la cabeza de Kelly.

Cuando llegó a la casa aun no había nadie, pero sabía que Leo y Piper estarían al llegar, porque su hermana la había llamado para decirle que la cena era al final en casa, y pronto sería la hora de cenar. Paige no se había atrevido a decirle a Piper por teléfono que no iría a cenar, se lo tendría que decir cuando su hermana llegara.

Una vez en el ático empezó a buscar en el Libro de las Sombras demonios que luchasen con fuego; aquello no la llevó a ninguna parte, porque había decenas de demonios que tuviesen el fuego como poder activo: bolas de fuego, rayos de fuego, estrellas ardientes, incluso cenizas mortíferas. Paige no sabía que tenía que buscar. Decidió mirar desde otro punto de vista. Kelly le había dicho que nunca le había hecho nada. ¿Quizá era algún demonio juguetón?

__Aquí "Espíritus burlones__ leyó Paige __. Se divierten asustando a mortales. Escogen a sus víctimas al azar, y intentan atemorizarles provocando voces terroríficas y moviendo objetos de un lado a otro". No, esto no me sirve.

Siguió leyendo y encontró otra cosa:

__"Clownder. Demonios traviesos. Son enviados de un demonio a otro para gastarle una broma o asustarle. No tienen conciencia. Harán lo que la persona que los llame les diga. Su único poder es crear cualquier ilusión para conseguir su fin. No pueden ser eliminados. Solo pueden ser usados y vistos por demonios."__ Paige se quedó pensando. Siguió buscando pero no encontró nada __. Quizá es un Clownder. Aunque no creo... Dudo que Kelly sea un demonio, y si lo es no lo sabe. Iré a su casa y pasaré allí la noche. Si Kelly se espanta y yo no veo nada, es que allí hay un Clownder... Tiene sentido, el fuego puede ser una ilusión... __pero Paige seguía pensando que allí no encontraría ese demonio.

Fuese lo que fuese, esa noche lo vería. No les diría nada a sus hermanas. Si era un Clownder, habría sido una tontería que hubiesen ido, porque no podrían hacer nada. Temía que no volvieran a tomarla en serio. Y si no era ese demonio, Paige cogería a Kelly y orbitarían de allí antes de que nadie fuese herido.

Cerró el Libro de las Sombras y salió del ático. Justo cuando llagó abajo oyó fuera el ruido de un coche. Poco después entraron en la casa Leo, Piper y Phoebe. Ésta última fue la primer en hablar:

__Paige, ¿que haces aquí tan pronto?

__Mira, he salido pronto del trabajo y...__ se había olvidado de pensar una excusa para sus hermanas. ¿Que podría decirles?

__...y has venido antes para preparar la cena, con lo que te gusta cocinar...__ dijo Piper en tono humorístico.

__Precisamente quería hablarte de la cena...

__No puedes venir, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Sabía que pasaría algo que estropearía la cena, como siempre pasa en casa de las Halliwell__ Piper notó que el tono sonó un poco brusco y se apresuro a decir, con una sonrisa alegre __. No pasa nada, hay otros días para hacer la cena. En serio, no pasa nada. ¿Cual es el motivo de tu ausencia?

__¡Una cita!__ Phoebe dijo eso al instante. Paige asintió, le pareció una buena excusa __. Aunque... llevas poco maquillaje, ¿no crees?

__Es un chico serio__ Paige miró el reloj. Eran ya las diez, no podía perder ni un minuto más __. ¡Me marcho, chicas!__ Paige les dio un beso a sus hermanas y a Leo y salió por la puerta.

__Piper__ dijo Phoebe__ no tengo mucha hambre, y ya sabes que estos días no he dormido mucho... No te importa que vaya a la cama a descansar, ¿verdad? Podemos aplazar la cena para mañana, o pasado, o la semana que viene... Cuando quieras.

__No, en absoluto__ Piper estaba un poquillo molesta porque le gustaban mucho las cenas con sus hermanas, pero las entendía, y sabía que celebrarían la cena en otro momento __. Pero descansa.

Aquello fue un alivio para Phoebe. Piper y Leo habían ido a buscarla al trabajo, y ella había tenido que aguantar todas las conversaciones sobre el bebé que habían mantenido en el coche: ¿será niño o niña? ¿como se llamará? ¿que tal irá el parto? ...

¿Había sido ella tan pesada cuando había sabido que esperaba un niño de Cole? A Cole le había hecho tanto ilusión... Aun guardaba el osito grande de peluche que él le había regalado. Entró en la habitación vio el oso apoyado en una pared y fue a abrazarlo. Empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, y Phoebe supo que aquella noche tampoco dormiría.

Mientras, abajo, Leo había esperado el instante en que Phoebe había desaparecido por las escaleras para decirle a Piper:

__Solos, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas... __y la besó.

**Capítulo 4:**

Paige había ido caminando a casa de Kelly, estaba cerca de la suya, a unos diez minutos. Se había parado a comprar un pequeño bocadillo por el camino, porque pensó que en casa de los Peterson se cenaría pronto, al tener la niña...

Cuando llegó ya se había terminado el bocadillo. Había hecho bien en comprárselo, porque cuando llegó ya habían acabado de cenar. Le abrió el señor Peterson. Paige y él mantuvieron una escueta conversación, y él al final le dijo que su mujer y su hija estaban arriba, en la primera habitación a la derecha.

Paige subió y entró en esa habitación. Al verla, Kelly saltó de la cama y fue a abrazarla. Paige creyó que la niña le había dicho "gracias". En aquellos momentos la señora Peterson le estaba leyendo un cuento, y la niña le pidió si podía acabar de leérselo Paige.

Fue pasando la noche. Después de haberle leído el cuento, Paige había intentado que Kelly se durmiera, pero ésta no quiso. Le dijo a Paige que con cerrar los ojos veía la imagen del monstruo. AL final la niña convenció a nuestra bruja de que hablaran en vez de dormir.

Fue pasando el rato hasta que los señores Peterson se fueron a dormir. Kelly se dio cuenta de ello.

__Siempre aparece poco después de que papá y mamá vayan a cama __. dijo. Paige que había estado toda la noche sentada a una lado de la cama de la niña, sintió que una de sus manos era apretada por dos pequeñas manitas.

El tiempo fue pasando muy lentamente, y Paige empezó a pensar que aquel monstruo había salido de la cabeza de la pequeña.

Era casi medianoche. Kelly estaba estirada con los ojos completamente abiertos y aun apretaba la mano de Paige, pero esta ya pensaba en estirarse en la cama que había al lado de la de Kelly para descansar un poco. Aquello era una perdida de tiempo. Se levantó y de repente las manos de la chiquilla le apretaron fuertemente. Ella se giró, y vio una fuerte luz. Kelly no emitía ningún sonido. Paige vio una sombra salir del destello de fuego, y fue a coger a la niña para sacarla de allí orbitando, cuando lo que vio la dejó sin habla. No podía ser...

**Capítulo 5:**

Piper estaba preparando en desayuno a Leo, cuando Phoebe entró en la cocina. Era tarde. Por un lado, Piper y Leo habían estado divirtiéndose hasta tarde, y por eso se habían levantado hacía poco. Phoebe había estado pensando en Cole hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y había podido dormir al final un par horas antes de levantarse. Antes de que dijera nada, Piper habló:

__Te dije que descansaras...

__Lo se, pero no pude__ Phoebe quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente__ ¿Y Paige?

__No ha vuelto aun__ dijo Leo.

__Vaya juerguecita se debe estar pegando__ en aquellos momentos la puerta se abrió. Tenía que ser Paige__ ¡Voy que ver que tal le ha ido!

Phoebe fue rápido a encontrarse con ella.

__¡Vaya juerga, hermanita!

__Si...__ dijo Paige con cara de pocos amigos.

__¿Que tal fue? ¿Como se llama? ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿...?

__Voy a dormir un rato, necesito descansar. Luego os lo explico...

__¡Te ha dejado exhausta!__ gritó Phoebe, y incluso Piper y Leo, que estaban en la cocina, rieron al oír ese comentario.

Piper recordó que los obreros que estaban arreglando el P3 le habían dicho que irían a trabajar, aunque fuese sábado, a partir del mediodía, para adelantar trabajo, ya que éste se había atrasado bastante. Le pidió a Leo que la orbitara hasta allí, porque sino no llegaría a tiempo, y así lo hizo.

La mañana en el P3 fue bastante bien. Ella estaba allí por si a los obreros les surgía algún problema, y porque quería supervisar que todo saliera como ella quería. Pero los obreros trabajaban excelentemente, y como se acercaba la hora de comer, pensó en irse de allí un rato y estar con su marido.

Pero algo la distrajo. ¿Era su imaginación o el hombre que la estaba mirando fijamente a unos quince metros de allí había aparecido de la nada? El hombre cerró los ojos y los abrió apareciendo de repente a medio metro de Piper. Seguía mirándola fijamente. Ella congeló toda la sala, demonio incluido, y seguidamente le desintegró.

¿Ya estaba? No podía ser que un demonio apareciera allí y se hubiese dejado matar tan fácilmente... No era muy normal.

Pensó en quitarle importancia, cuando otro hombre exactamente igual vestido (con traje, corbata y camisa todo negro) apareció en el mismo punto que el anterior. en cinco segundos estuvo en seis lugares diferentes del P3 muy lejanos entre ellos, moviéndose cada vez que pestañeaba. Piper le congeló (por suerte los obreros aun seguían congelados de la vez anterior), y le descongeló la cabeza para preguntarle quien era y que hacía allí.

__Soy un Renaxus__ dijo después de oír las preguntas en tono amenazante que le había hecho Piper__. Solo queremos hablar contigo, bruja, tu sola.

__¿Por que?

__Negocios__dijo. Cuando Piper iba a hablar, el la cortó__ Sí... supongo que tendrás hablar con tus hermanas primero. Pero cuando estés preparada para hablar con nosotros, llámanos.

__¿Como...?__ Piper no entendía nada.

__Solo piénsalo y apareceremos allí. Ahora déjame ir, bruja.

Piper no supo bien porque, pero le descongeló, y en un instante ese Renaxus desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Después de esto, Piper descongeló a los obreros y fue a uno de ellos a decirles que tenía que irse, que si aparecía algún problema la llamaran al móvil. Piper salió del P3, y después de mirar que no hubiera nadie, llamó a Leo, que la orbitó a casa.

Aparecieron justo delante de Phoebe y Paige. Piper empezó a explicar lo que había pasado en el P3. Cuando hubo acabado, sus hermanas tampoco entendían nada de nada.

__¿Renaxus?__dijeron Phoebe y Paige a la vez__. Piper vamos a buscarlo en el Libro de las Sombras.

__De acuerdo__ dijo Piper. Luego miró a Leo__. Sube y preguntarles a ellos a ver que saben.

Subieron al ático y Phoebe abrió el Libro. Empezó a buscar y encontró "Renaxus" en la última página.

__Aquí__ Phoebe se fijo en esa página__. Es una de las páginas que escritas por mamá, conozco su letra.

__¿Que pone?

__"No se conoce forma de derrotarlos. No creí que nunca os encontraseis con ellos"__ Phoebe se quedó pensativa__ Te equivocaste mamá.

__Pone "creí"__ dijo Piper__ Esta página ha sido escrita hace unos minutos por mamá__ En ese momento apareció Leo orbitando__ ¿Que te han dicho?

__No saben gran cosa, solo que son muy débiles pero muy rápidos__ Leo vio la cara de perplejidad de Paige__, es decir, se mueven muy rápidamente pero su poder activo no es gran cosa__ hizo una pausa__ No saben porque quieren hablar con vosotras, pero saben que nunca han sido ordenados por nadie, no tienen nada que ver ni con la Fuente ni con el submundo__ Leo volvió ha hacer otra pausa, y de repente recordó algo__. Tampoco saben como destruirlos...

__Yo destruí uno en el P3.

__No, le inhabilitaste__ Piper no entendía lo que decía Leo__ Es decir, lo dejaste inútil por un tiempo, pero mientras exista un padre para ellos, podrán volver a rehacerse, ya que este les vuelve la vitalidad.

__Es decir, que hay que ir por su padre... Que fácil...Tenemos que ir a por un demonio que a venido a nosotros para charlar de negocios... Y no sabemos como derrotarlo__ Phoebe dijo esto mientras pensaba.

__Los de arriba me han dicho que no conocen la forma de ataque de los Renaxus, y no entienden su forma de pensar. Dicen que quizá tendríais que hablar con ellos...

__No iremos a hablar con ellos sin saber a que  o sin tener ningún as en la manga__ dijo Piper segura__. Aquí nadie va a sufrir ningún daño.

**Capítulo 6:**

El ático estuvo unos minutos en silencio.

__No es el único problema que tenemos, hay otro demonio__ Phoebe y Piper intentaron hablar pero Paige no las dejó__. No, chicas, dejadme hablar. Una niña, Kelly, que hacía poco que había entrado en una familia adoptiva vino ayer a mi trabajo y me dijo que en su casa había un monstruo. Ayer no tuve ninguna cita, fui a casa de Kelly. No creí encontrar nada allí, pero apareció un demonio. Luché con él, huyó, pero conseguí un poco de su sangre. Lo he buscado en el Libro de las Sombras, pero no aparece. Creo que deberíamos hacer una poción de perdida de poderes con su sangre, invocarlo aquí en el ático y lanzarle la pócima antes de que pueda atacarnos, es muy poderoso__ Paige acabó de decir esto, esperando que sus hermanas objetaran algo, pero no fue así. Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber dicho esto. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Hubo un largo silencio en el ático. Nadie esperaba que hubiese pasado aquello en vez de una cita de Paige.

__Eso haremos__ fue, al final, lo único que dijo Piper.

Lo prepararon todo. Colocaron las velas y los talismanes en el suelo. Piper preparó la poción con la sangre que había guardado Paige. Phoebe cogió tres de sus amuletos dándoles uno a cada una y esperando que todo saliera bien.

Ya estaban preparadas. Phoebe tenía en su mano la poción que le quitaría los poderes al demonio, Paige tenía en Libro de las Sombras en sus manos, abierto en la página del hechizo para invocar a un demonio, y Piper tenías las manos libres y preparadas por si tenía que congelar al demonio.

Recitaron el hechizo y en el punto medio de las velas y los talismanes apareció una línea de luz, de la cual, poco a poco se empezaba a ver una sombra y cada vez más clara una silueta.

__¡Échale la poción, Phoebe!__ gritó Paige, y Phoebe así lo hizo.

Vieron que la poción daba en la silueta, y esta cayó al suelo, Las tres brujas estaban preparadas para atacar, por si algo había salido mal. El cuerpo empezó a moverse, y poco a poco al fin le vieron la cara. Era Cole.

**Capítulo 7:**

Phoebe no entendía nada. Miró a Cole. Sabía que su corazón estaba dando botes de alegría, pero su cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Que pasaba allí? Miró fijamente a una de sus hermanas, pidiéndole sin palabras una explicación.

__Phoebe, no te enfades conmigo. Le quieres, y lo sabes__ la mirada de Phoebe seguía necesitando saber que había pasado__. Fui a casa de Kelly. En ningún momento pensé que allí estuviera Cole... Kelly me había dicho que ese monstruo echaba fuego por la boca... Ahora se que todos los poderes que tuvo Cole los consiguió en aquel lugar al que van los demonios al morir__ miró un momento a Cole__ ¿Como se llamaba? Bueno, es igual. Allí los poderes de los demonios quedaban vivos unos segundos, y Cole consiguió algunos para ser más poderoso y llegar a ti... Pero como sabía que le rechazarías buscó a un inocente, y sin hacerle ningún daño, le metió miedo. Sabía que encontraríamos a cualquier inocente atemorizado. Él solo podía venir en medianoche a nuestro mundo, que es cuando todos los planos y los mundos se unen, pero esto le costaba mucho esfuerzo, y tenía que volver al pasar unos minutos. Pero si le llamábamos nosotros, podría estar aquí hasta que le hagamos volver, y si nosotras queremos, se puede quedar aquí para siempre. por eso me dio un poco de su sangre, para que pudiéramos hacer lo que he hecho...__Paige hizo una pausa__. Lo siento hermanas, no os enfadéis conmigo__ se giró hacia Phoebe__. Lo he hecho por ti. Aquí le tienes, un simple mortal, sin poderes... Solo pide que le escuches y si una vez lo has hecho lo rehúsas, el volverá donde estaba y morirá.

Phoebe estaba perpleja, pero ni Leo ni Piper podrían decir que no estaban asombrados. Aquello les había dejado boquiabiertos. Mientras Paige hablaba, Cole se había levantado del suelo y limpiado un poco con las manos.

Paige se alejó de Cole y Phoebe, y fue hacia Piper y Leo.

__Piper, también había pensado que como él fue la última Fuente, quizá sepa algo de los Renaxus...

__Tienes razón Paige__ Piper no se lo podía creer. Aun estaba reflexionando si Paige había actuado bien o no, pero no se podía negar que lo había pensado todo al milímetro. Ojalá aquello acabara bien. Se acercó a Cole y empezó a hablar__ Hola Cole, bienvenido. Necesito hablar contigo.

__Pregúntame lo que quieras, al menos espero ayudarte a ti, porque a ella...__Cole miraba a Phoebe, que estaba como ausente, pensando. Cole deseaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera__ ¿Que decidirá?

__La quieres, ¿verdad Cole?__ Cole asintió__ Dale tiempo, debe ser difícil para ella todo esto__ Piper hizo una pausa. Miró a Cole, se le veía triste. Pero cuando miraba a Phoebe, sus ojos mostraban verdadero amor, Piper estaba segura de ello__ ¿Que es un Renaxus?

__¿Ehhh...?__ a Cole la pregunta le pilló de sopetón__ Ahhh... Nunca he visto ninguno, pero un demonio me explicó una vez que eran muy rápidos pero muy débiles. Necesitaban ser varios para que su ataque fue ese realmente efectivo. Me dijo que no sabía porque la Fuente les tenía miedo (la anterior Fuente, se entiende)__ Cole dijo esto serio, pero con una pizca de humor__. Ese demonio fue a por ellos pero murió. Realmente son muy poderosos cuando son muchos.

__¿Y porque crees que querrían atacarnos o hablar con nosotras?

__No lo se__ Cole se quedó pensativo__ No creo que os quisieran hacer daño, y menos mataros. Son muy listos, y saben que el poder de tres es muy fuerte. ¿Quieren hablar con vosotras? Yo hablaría con ellos.

__¿Sí? ¿Sabes quién es el líder? ¿Alguna forma de matarlo?

__Supongo que sabrás que solo matando al líder se consigue que los demás mueran... Sabría quien es el líder al verlo... Transmite una sensación muy común que no puede explicarse. Es una sensación muy conocida entre los demonios. Supongo que a vosotras también os transmitirá algo, pero no se que.

__¿Recuerdas la sensación? Intenta esforzarte...

__Lo siento Piper. Sí recuerdo la sensación, pero no puedo explicarla... Lo siento.

Piper agradeció la ayuda y se fue hacía Leo y Paige, pasando por delante de Phoebe, mandándole una mirada intentando darle fuerzas. Al llegar a Leo y Paige, les explicó lo que le había dicho Cole.

__Cole no miente, de eso estoy segura__ se apresuró a decir Paige.

__Cole tiene razón, el poder de tres es muy conocido y temido ahora. Es normal que no quieran y perder sus vidas.

__Querían hablar con una sola de nosotras, iré yo ha hablar solo con el jefe. Se han preparado algún tipo de truco, los paralizaré. He comprobado que podré hacerlo__ dijo Piper, después de pensarlo, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

__De acuerdo Piper, yo estaré en la cocina, y a la mínima que note algo inusual saldré a ayudarte.

__¿Me necesitáis para algo?__ murmuró Paige. Los dos se quedaron callados sin decir nada__. Tengo que ir a hablar con Kelly. Esta mañana no entendía muy bien como es que me puse a hablar con lo que ella creía un monstruo.

__Sí, será mejor que vayas antes de que les haya dicho algo a sus padres, y nos delaten.

__de acuerdo, pero ven rápidamente, por si acaso__ dijo Leo, y Paige asintió y salió del ático.

__Vamos Leo. Acabemos con este asunto de los Renaxus cuando antes__ Piper fue hacia Phoebe__ Hablaré yo sola con el padre de los Renaxus. que todo vaya bien, cariño__ y le dio un beso en la mejilla para animarla.

Piper y Leo salieron del ático. Phoebe estaba decidida a hablar con Cole, acabara todo bien o mal.

**Capítulo 8:**

__¿Que vamos a hacer?__ dijo ella. No sabía bien como empezar.

__Phoebe, no quiero presionarte, pero todo esta en tus manos. Solo se que te quiero, y estoy seguro de ello, ya que la fuerza de tu amor ha sido lo único que me ha ayudado a mantenerme vivo. Cuando fui la Fuente te traicioné, lo se, pero la Vidente me había metido dentro tanto mal que pude expulsarlo. Aun así el amor que he sentido por ti nunca a muerto en mi. Incluso estoy en mi cuando la Fuente quiso expulsarlo.

__Cole, ya lo se, ya lo se, y yo también te quiero__ rápidamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso__, pero me gustaría tener algún seguro que me ayudara a saber que no volveré a sufrir contigo...

Mientras esto pasaba en el ático, en la primera planta Leo se había escondido en la cocina y Piper había pensado que los Renaxus aparecieran. Así fue, al instante cinco Renaxus estaban en frente de ella.

__Ehhh, ehhh, ehhhhh... __se apresuró a decir Piper__ Estoy sola, como dijisteis. Solo hablaré con vuestro jefe.

__¿Y si no...?

__Llamaré a mis hermanas. Se que no queréis que eso pase, ¿verdad?

__No, eso no nos vendría nada bien__ dijo uno de los demonios, justo antes de que los cinco levantaran una mano para atacar.

Piper los congeló y los hizo explotar uno a uno.

__Leo, ven, han querido atacarme__ Piper hizo una pausa y no oyó nada__ ¿Leo?

Leo apareció por la puerta, pero con cinco Renaxus que lo agarraban estratégicamente para que no pudiera orbitar.

__Un solo movimiento, bruja, y le matamos.

Paige iba por la calle hacía casa de Kelly, cuando tuvo que parar porque había sentido dentro de ella una sensación extraña. ¿Que había sido aquello? "Bueno, quizás un mareo" pensó. Siguió caminando pero sintió otra vez esa sensación, más pronunciada. Eran sus hermanas, las sentía dentro de ella. Sentía que estaban en problemas. Buscó un lugar para esconderse y orbitó a la casa.

En el ático Phoebe había decidido cambiar de conversación. No se veía con fuerzas de tomar esa decisión respecto a Cole que le podría cambiar la vida. Habían sacado otros temas de conversación. Habían hablado del trabajo, de Paige, y en aquellos momentos hablaban de Piper.

__¿Sabes?__ dijo ella__ Al final lo ha conseguido, se ha quedado embarazada.

__¿Si? Me alegro mucho.

Aquella frase había sido sincera, y Cole tenía una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al bebé que estuvieron a punto de tener el y Phoebe. Pero una mueca de terror apareció en su rostro. Oyeron un grito abajo. Era Paige. Cole se levantó.

__¡Corre!__ dijo, saliendo del ático. Phoebe iba detrás de él, y no entendía nada__ ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo! Los Renaxus solo atacan cuando no temen por sus vidas. ¡Pero en este momento deben estar atacando a Piper, porque saben que si no arriesgan ahora sus vidas el poder grandioso del hijo de Piper y Leo los matará de aquí a unos años!

Llegaron abajo, y lo que vieron no les gustó nada: Leo estaba agarrado por cinco Renaxus y no podía moverse; mientras, Paige, con su poder, cogía objetos y se los lanzaba a los demonios, estos estallaban, pero al momento aparecían nuevos, y Paige no podía con todos. Al fin vio a Piper: estaba en el centro de una redonda formada por unos diez Renaxus, y estos dirigían hacia ella rayos azules. Piper se aguantaba en pie gracias a esos rayos, pero cada vez tenía menos fuerza.

Vio a Cole. Por un momento, estaba echado hacia atrás; una mirada de odio era dirigida a uno de los Renaxus que estaban en el circulo alrededor de Piper. De repente se armó de valor y fue corriendo hacia él y se le lanzó encima. El padre de los Renaxus cayó al suelo debajo de Cole y al instante todos los Renaxus dejaron de atacar, y Leo fue libre y se dirigió hacía su mujer, que había caído al suelo. Los Renaxus fueron hacía Cole y lanzaron sus rayos hacia él.

__¡Rápido, Phoebe, un hechizo!__ gritó Leo, antes de que empezara a curar as su mujer.

Phoebe estaba un en las escaleras llena de rabia. Las personas que más quería estaban sufriendo, allí... Sin saber como, el hechizo salió a través de sus labios:

__"Vete al infierno, vete de aquí. El poder de tres te elimina, déjanos vivir"__ Phoebe siguió repitiéndolo esperando a que sus hermanas se unieran a recitarlo.

Paige, que se unió a ella, le indicó a Leo que dejara de curar a Piper para que pudiera recitar el hechizo con ellas. Leo así lo hizo, y Piper también lo recitó. Poco después el padre de los Renaxus empezó a arder en llamas, y los demás demonios desaparecieron de allí.

Rápidamente Leo siguió curando a su mujer, y mientras Paige, que vio que Phoebe miraba a Cole, tendido en el suelo, y empezaba a llorar, fue donde estaba él e intentó curarle. ¿Que podría hacer ella? Cole estaba muy herido, y su poder como luz blanca era tan débil...

**Epílogo:**

"Querida Susan:

Tu carta ha sido una de las más difíciles de contestar, pero al final creo que lo había conseguido. Le he dado muchas vueltas y al final creo que he llegado a una conclusión. Antes de decírtela quiero que sepas que intentaré no equivocarme, pero siento si lo hago. Cada caso es distinto igual que cada persona, pero intentaré ayudarte lo más que pueda. Creo que tienes que hablar con él, esa será la segunda oportunidad que debas darle. Habla con él, pero no le quieras dar importancia a todo lo que haga o lo que diga, solo fíjate si te quiere. Créeme, si es así te será fácil saberlo. Cuando tu mente y tu corazón estén de acuerdo, tendrás la respuesta."

Phoebe no sabía si esa sería una buena carta para su página semanal en el periódico, pero aquella vez más que nunca las palabras a Susan le habían salido de su corazón, y quería que aquella fuese la primera carta de su página que leyensen sus lectores.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Era Paige.

__¿Que tal? ¿Como les ha ido?

__Genial. Han salvado a su bebé, y Piper se encuentra muy bien__ Paige estaba radiante de felicidad al otro lado del teléfono. La noticia de Piper la alegraba enormemente, pero aun le hacía más feliz recordar aquella sensación que había tenido al sentir a sus hermanas, o cuando había querido curar a Cole. Ser bruja estaba muy bien, pero ser luz blanca no tenía nada que envidiarle. Por cierto...__ ¿Donde esta Cole?

__No se donde está__ dijo Phoebe no muy convencida__ , solo se que esta noche cenamos juntos, y que nos queremos más que nunca.

Phoebe había tomado esa decisión cuando Cole había saltado encima del jefe de los Renaxus, ya que aquello había salvado la vida de su hermana. "te quiero, Cole" pensó.

--------------------

Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado. Ya tengo escritos algunos más, los iré colgando conforme vea que el número de reviews va subiendo. Y espero que suba pronto, así que ya sabéis, por favor, ¡¡¡¡dejad reviews!!!! Dejad críticas, buenas o malas, dadme vuestra opinión y incluso dadme nuevas ideas de cosas que puedan llegar a ocurrir. Si me dais ideas brillantes, escribiré rápido sobre ellas!!! Todo por las Embrujadas!

"El poder de tres nos hará libres" 


	2. Cuidado Morris

**N/A:** Supongo que ya sabréis que los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino del brillante director Aaron Spelling (excepto algunos que ya irán saliendo, que sí son míos). Ésta es mi continuación de la maravillosa serie Embrujadas (Charmed). Me decidí a empezar a escribirla al ver que todos los fans de esta gran serie tendríamos que esperar tanto para conocer la continuación de manos de sus directores. Solo deciros que espero que os guste.

**Este capítulo... va dedicado a internet (¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????). Vale, me explico un poquillo mal... Pero es que en cierto modo es así. Le dedico este capítulo a internet ya que gracias a este servicio he conocido a cuatro chicas, **Mar, Pirra, Paige **y**** Alice,  y la verdad es que ahora no se que haría sin ellas: sin los cariños de Mar, sin las conversaciones de Pirra (y sin sus historias), sin las subidas de autoestima de Paige, y sin los ánimos y el apoyo de Alice. En resumidas cuentas, no se que haría sin ellas. Mil o mejor dicho, millones de besos para las cuatro.**

Y para ellas cuatro (ya que por desgracia para mi son las únicas que estan pendientes de esta historia), decirles que espero que este capítulo les guste mucho. Ahí va...

**-------**Cuidado Morris******------**

          **Capítulo 1:**

          Piper estaba estirada en su cama. El día anterior unos poderosos demonios (demonios Renaxus) les habían atacado. Aun estaba un poco débil porque esos malditos demonios habían ido a por ella; querían matar a su bebé. Pensaban que sería una amenaza para ellos cuando el niño naciera... Bueno, eso a Piper ya no le importaba. Habían eliminado a esos demonios. Acababa de llegar del médico, con Paige, y este les había dicho que el bebé  no corría ningún peligro. Eso era lo único que le importaba a Piper.

          Estaba realmente cansada. Nada más llegar del médico, se había estirado en la cama. El médico le había recetado unas pastillas para que recuperara las fuerzas perdidas, pero Piper sabía que no le harían efecto después de un ataque demoníaco tan poderoso. Por eso había enviado a  Paige a que le hiciera alguna poción revitalizante, y ahora su hermana estaba en la cocina.

          Tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Leo; ayer, cuando todo el ataque hubo acabado, sus jefes le habían llamado, y ahora aun no había vuelto a casa. 

          En cuanto a Phoebe, estaba muy feliz por ella. Había decidido estar con Cole. La verdad es que realmente él la quería, Piper se había dado cuenta, pero la decisión de Phoebe había sido muy difícil... Piper le estaba muy agradecido a Cole; realmente él le había salvado la vida, saltando encima del jefe de los Renaxus. Ahora estaba paseando, buscando algo para ponerse aquella noche en su cena con Phoebe, o quizá buscando un nuevo trabajo. Todo sería mucho más fácil para él, ahora que no existía ninguna Fuente, y en consecuencia no había caza recompensas detrás de él.

          Piper se estaba agobiando. Llevaba casi una hora estirada en la cama, y aunque sabía que le convenía descansar, pensó que un paseo hasta la cocina no le haría ningún mal. Se levantó y bajó al primer piso, hacia la cocina, donde estaba su hermana.

          -¡Piper!, ¿Que haces? - le dijo Paige, aunque sin ninguna malicia. Seguía tan contenta por haber desarrollado sus poderes de esa manera...

          Un pequeño "¡Boom!" salió de la olla que Paige estaba utilizando.

          - Aquí tienes tu poción, vamos, te acompañó arriba. Estaré contigo mientras te la tomas.

          - Vamos a la sala,  Paige... Me encuentro mucho mejor - Piper conocía cada rincón de su habitación, y le apetecía salir de allí. Su hermana asintió y una vez en la sala se sentaron en el sofá.

          - ¡Esto apesta! - dijo Piper después de coger el vaso donde Paige había puesto la poción. Dentro del vaso había un liquido espeso, de un color verde oscuro, y olía verdaderamente mal -. ¿Estás segura de que lo has hecho bien?

          - ¿Estás dudando del poder de esta súper-bruja? - Paige extendió sus dos manos hacia Piper, haciéndolas girar levemente, como si estuviera mirando a través de una bola de cristal -. Total, como mucho puede que te transformes en rana...

          - ¡Poca broma! - Piper le dio un golpe amistoso a Paige -. ¡Cómo me convierta en una rana, te haré beber a ti también de este líquido apestoso, y al final seremos las "Embru-ranas"!

          Las dos hermanas rieron. Piper, aun con un poco de miedo, se acercó el vaso a sus labios, y lo probó. Nada más empezar a tragar ese extraño líquido, se sintió mucho mejor. Justo cuando el líquido empezó a circular por su garganta, sonó el timbre. Paige se levantó a abrir la puerta. Era Morris.

          - ¡Morris! - Piper se levantó cuando Morris entró en la sala, y le dio dos besos.

          - Paige me ha llamado y me ha explicado lo ocurrido, ahorrándose detalles que yo no entendería - una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara -. ¿Cómo estas?

          - Mucho mejor, gracias. La verdad es que estos ataques son algo molestos, no te los recomiendo... - dijo Piper en un tono gracioso.

          - Por cierto, felicidades... - Morris se acercó y le acarició la barriga -... por lo del nuevo miembro de la familia.

          Piper sonrío, feliz. Realmente ella era feliz. Estaba segura de que todo iría muy bien. Abrazó a Morris, dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ellas. De repente la puerta se abrió.

          - ¡Hola chicas, subo arriba, a cambiarme! ¡No quiero llegar tarde a la cena con Cole! - era Phoebe.

          - No digas tonterías,  Cole tiene que venir aquí a cambiarse de ropa. Además... ¡Ha venido Morris!

          Phoebe, que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, se giró, y al ver a Morris, bajó rápidamente. Le dio un par de besos en las mejillas, y de repente sufrió un mareo, o eso es lo que creyó el policía, ya que las dos hermanas supieron que había tenido una premonición.

          La visita de Morris acabó al cabo de unos minutos. Piper le volvió a agradecer su visita, y le dijo que viniera cuando quisiera. Una vez se hubo ido, las dos hermanas miraron a Phoebe, buscando una respuesta.

          - ¿Y bien... ? - dijo Piper.

          - Morris, junto a Leo, muerto, después de decir sus últimas palabras.

          **Capítulo 2:**

          Las tres hermanas seguían hablando sobre la premonición de Phoebe, intentando entenderla.

          - A ver, repasemos. ¿Me estas diciendo que Morris muere y Leo, que esta a su lado, no hace nada por evitarlo? - Paige no entendía lo que pasaba.

          - Esto nos ha pasado más veces, Paige - explicó Piper -. Leo no es capaz de salvar a todo el mundo que esta a punto de morir. Quizá sea la hora de Morris...

          Las tres hermanas estaban realmente afectadas. ¿Que podían hacer?

          -  Hay algo que se nos escapa... ¿Por qué, si es realmente la hora de Morris,  he tenido una premonición de lo que ha pasado? Siempre tengo premoniciones de los inocentes que tenemos que salvar...

          - Quizá Leo no pueda hacer nada, solo nosotras podamos ayudarle - dijo Piper -. ¿No nos has visto en tu premonición?

          - No.

          - Espera un momento - Paige había estado unos minutos  callada, sumida en su silencio, y ahora, de repente, parecía alarmada -. ¿Por que no le has avisado?

          - ¿Quieres que le diga que va a morir? Si no vamos a poder hacer nada por él,  ¿de qué servirá avisarle de su muerte?

          - Tienes razón, pero... ¿crees que es seguro haberle dejado marchar?

          Phoebe se quedó meditando un momento.

          - ¡Es verdad! Puede estar en peligro, pero... -  volvió a quedarse callada, y se miró sus manos -. Es extraño, pero es como si ellas me estuvieran diciendo que no hay nada que temer aun.

          - ¿A que te refieres? -  dijo Paige.

          - Algo dentro de mí, indicado a través de mis manos... Es como si me indicara el momento en que sucederá lo que he visto... Y sé que aun no va a pasar nada.

          - No es tan extraño, tus poderes aumentan, como los nuestros - dijo Piper, después de reflexionarlo -. ¿Pero te fías realmente de ese mensaje?

          - Sé que aun no va a morir, pero quizá ya esté en peligro... Será mejor que vayamos a vigilarle - Phoebe vio que su hermana Piper se levantaba -. No, Piper, quédate. Aun estas muy débil. No creo que te necesitemos, y si es así Paige orbitará y vendrá en tu búsqueda.

          - ¿Crees realmente que sea algo demoníaco? No sé, quizá un disparo de algún criminal sea lo que hiera a Morris... - Piper estaba destrozada. Temía por la vida de su amigo, pero también por la vida futura de su bebé. El día antes habían sido atacadas, y ahora otra vez las envolvía algo mágico. ¿Siempre sería así? Quizá no debería de tener a su bebé... Solo quería felicidad para él, y... ¿aquello era felicidad? Intentó olvidar esos pensamientos, lo importante era salvarle la vida Morris.

          - Sí, Piper. He tenido una premonición, Morris es mi inocente. Tengo que salvarle - Phoebe se acercó a su hermana, le cogió una mano y se la acarició. Después acarició su barriga y dijo -. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

          - Estate tranquila - dijo Paige -. Si no sabes que hacer, mira en el libro de las Sombras, quizá encuentres algo, aunque ni siquiera sé que tendrías que buscar...

          Después de que sus dos hermanas le dieran un beso en la mejilla a Piper, fueron a coger sus abrigos. De repente unas diminutas lucecillas blancas aparecieron en el vestíbulo, Leo estaba allí. Pero su aspecto espantó a las hermanas: ojos completamente rojos, y con una cara que reflejaba absoluta tristeza. 

          - Me han cortado las alas - dijo, antes de caer desmayado al suelo. 

          **Capítulo 3:**

          Las tres hermanas llevaron a Leo al sofá, y le estiraron en él. 

          - Paige - dijo Phoebe - orbita donde está Morris. Te informaremos de todo,  espero que puedas seguir sintiéndonos. Vuelve cuando puedas, pero estate segura de que Morris no se queda solo.

          - De acuerdo.

          Paige se fue dejando un pequeño rastro de lucecitas blanca, que fue desapareciendo. Phoebe fue a por una manta para tapar a Leo, y a por un trapo con agua fría para intentar disminuir la fiebre que tenía. Cuando volvió, se dio cuenta que su hermana Piper estaba totalmente desmoronada. 

          - Piper, estate tranquila. Seguro que esto tiene una explicación, debe de haber algún malentendido - dijo, mientras tapaba a Leo.

           - No, Phoebe. Le han cortado las alas. Esta muy débil, igual que nosotras las veces que nos han despojado de nuestros poderes. Y ha estado llorando, por eso tiene los ojos rojos. 

          - Debe haber algo que se nos escapa. Seguro que podemos ayudarle. No te preocupes... - Phoebe no sabía que podía decir para animar a su hermana.

          - No, Phoebe, no intentes buscarle una solución a algo que no la tiene - Piper estaba cada vez más dolida. Primero Morris y ahora Leo...

          Fue pasando el tiempo. Cada segundo se hacía interminable, como si el siguiente no quisiera llegar. Al fin, Leo consiguió despertarse.

          - Piper... - dijo, después de coger la mano de su esposa.

          - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Que ha pasado? - Piper estaba muy nerviosa.

          Leo no dijo nada. Podía hablar, y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, pero él consideró que lo mejor era quedarse callado. De repente, casi inexplicablemente, Piper se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

          Phoebe miró a Leo, indicándole que empezara  hablar, y a éste se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de empezar a mediar palabra.

          - Dicen que me lo habían advertido,  pero no es así... - dijo, y después volvió a callarse.

          - Tranquilízate, Leo. Intenta explicarte desde el principio.

          - De acuerdo - Leo se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y empezó a narrar su historia -. ¿Recuerdas a Sam, el luz blanca de tu madre? Como ya sabes es el padre de Paige. Él nos mintió, no quiso cortarse las alas al creer que había fracasado después de la muerte de vuestra madre, sino que ellos se las cortaron, ya que es  lo que hacen siempre cuando una bruja y un luz blanca tienen un hijo... - volvió a ponerse nervioso, e intentó calmarse -. Dicen que Sam debió hablar conmigo, y decírmelo, que ellos también me avisaron, ¡¡pero no es así!!

          Phoebe estaba realmente sorprendida.

          - Pero ya hace casi un mes que Piper esta embarazada, y durante toda esta semana hemos estado hablando de ello constantemente... ¿Por qué te han quitado tus poderes ahora?

          - Ya os he dicho que ellos no están espiando constantemente - Leo se había sentado,  y parecía que estuviera mucho mejor. La fiebre debía de haber bajado -. Pero ayer, después del ataque de los Renaxus, ellos me llamaron, y al preguntarme porque nos habían atacado... Les dije que creían que peligraba su vida y a partir de ahí se enteraron de todo.

          Phoebe estaba realmente sorprendida. Piper tenía razón, no podían hacer nada... De repente se dio cuenta que su hermana mayor estaba bajando otra vez hacía el salón.

          - Siento haberme ido de sopetón. Sentí un mareo, nauseas... Cosas del embarazo - dijo, divertida -. Subí al baño, ahora ya me siento mejor - hizo un silencio, y después de coger la mano de su marido dijo completamente seria -. ¿Que ha pasado, Leo?

          Éste solo pudo mirar primero a Piper, y luego a Phoebe, pero no sabía como hablar, sabiendo que las palabras que iba a decir iban a ser tan dolorosas.

          Piper le dio un beso en una mejilla, dándose cuenta que nadie le explicaría nada, al menos de momento, y dijo:

          - ¿Que va a querer mi maridito que le prepare de comer?

          - Ya me encuentro algo mejor. Vamos a la cocina, que quiero ver como mi cocinera predilecta me prepara para mi solito - remarcó divertidamente estas últimas tres palabras - cualquiera de sus manjares.

          - Bueno, os dejo solos - dijo Phoebe -. Voy a mi habitación. Tengo la impresión de que hoy no cenaré con Cole. Por cierto, tiene que estar a punto de llegar...        

          **Capitulo 4:**

          Phoebe subió a su habitación y Leo y Piper fueron a la cocina. Esta última le dijo a su marido:

          - Leo, sé que algo ha pasado. Confío en ti, y sé que tienes tus motivos para no explicármelo, supongo que incluso solo es para no hacerme daño, pero aun así, por favor, no sufras.

          -De acuerdo, cariño - Leo se acercó a Piper y la besó -. Ahora soy un simple mortal, he perdido mis poderes, he dejado de servirle al bien... - a Leo se le quebró la voz. Paró durante un instante de hablar y luego retomó sus palabras -. Pero aun así voy a seguir queriéndote. 

          Piper volvió a besarle.

          - ¿Pero que ha pasado? - la pregunta se había escapado inintencionadamente de los labios de Piper, pero aun así no disimuló su curiosidad.

          A Leo le costó mucho contestar. Sabía que Piper no intentaba incomodarle, ni en ningún caso estaba forzándole. Era normal que su mujer buscara una respuesta.

          - A todo luz blanca que tiene un hijo con una bruja, se le cortan las alas. Eso es lo que pasó con Sam, el luz blanca de tu madre. Le cortaron las alas al enterarse de que iba a nacer Paige.

          Piper se quedó sin habla.

          - ¡¡Gracias por avisar!! - dijo la bruja al fin, mirando hacia arriba.

          A Leo se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

          - No creo que te oigan. Además, en estos momentos deben estar buscándoos una nueva luz blanca que me substituya...

          - ¿Quién va a poder hacerlo mejor que tu, Leo? Conseguiremos que vuelvas a ser una luz blanca, mejor dicho, nuestra luz blanca. 

          - Eso espero,  Piper, eso espero. Les va a costar mucho encontrarme un substituto - volvió a sonreír -. Sois las embrujadas, y tendrán que coger a alguien que este totalmente cualificado. Conociéndoles, van a tardar algún tiempo.

          Piper y Leo se abrazaron.

          - Todo saldrá bien - dijo ella.

          En esos momentos Paige orbitó en la cocina.

          - Hay un problema - dijo. Parecía cansada.

          - ¿Un problema? ¿Nosotras? ¡Pero si siempre nos va todo de maravilla! - dijo Piper irónicamente. Sin poder remediarlo, volvió a pensar en su hijo. ¿Era aquella la vida que Piper quería darle? Eso volvió a preocuparle. 

          - No encuentro a Morris por ninguna parte.

          - Lo que faltaba... - Piper no salía de su asombro. ¿Todo tenía que salir mal hoy? - ¿Has buscado bien? ¿En su oficina, en su apartamento?

          - Sí, y no esta en ninguno de esos sitios. Será mejor que las tres vayamos a buscarle.

          - ¡¡Phoebe!! ¡¡Baja!!

            En breves instantes se oyó el ruido que hacían los pies de Phoebe al bajar por la vieja escalera de madera de la mansión. La cabeza de la bruja apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

          - ¿Qué pasa?

          - No he encontrado a Morris. No está en ninguna parte. Es como si hubiera desaparecido nada más salir por nuestra puerta... - dijo Paige, intranquila.

          Aquella frase hizo pensar a Phoebe.

          - Quizá sea eso lo que a pasado. Seguidme.

          Phoebe fue hacia la puerta de entrada, seguida de Leo y de sus hermanas. La hermana mediana abrió la puerta y dijo:

          - ¡Bingo! Su coche está aquí, es decir que él no ha ido a ningún lado... solo. Alguien a tenido que llevárselo.

          Phoebe iba a entrar en la casa cuando le pareció oír su nombre, auque de una forma casi imperceptible. Bajó poco a poco cada uno de los escalones de su portería, hasta llegar a la acera. Miró a la derecha, y vio algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Allí estaba Cole, sentado apoyado en la pequeña pared, sangrando por el costado derecho.

          - Phoebe... Me han disparado...

          **Capítulo 5:**

          Entre los cuatro entraron a Cole a la casa. Él sentía su lado derecho totalmente dolorido. Phoebe ayudó a su chico a sentarse en el sofá, mientras Paige iba por unas gasas, y Piper iba a la cocina a por algo que pudiera ayudarles.

          - Leo... Cúrame... - dijo Cole, con una voz que casi parecía un susurro.

          Leo se sentía impotente. ¿Por tenía que haber pasado aquello?

          - No puedo - dijo al fin.

          A Cole casi se le salen los ojos por las órbitas. En esos momentos apareció Paige con desinfectante y algunas gasas.

           -¡Paige! ¿Para que queremos eso? ¡Somos brujas! - dijo Phoebe, casi histérica, mientras Piper volvía de la cocina.

          - Pensé que Leo ya le habría curado... - dijo la hermana pequeña. Se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, y le dijo mirando a Leo -. Lo siento.

          - No te preocupes, Paige - Leo estaba realmente enfadado, pero con ella, sino con él mismo -. ¡La culpa es mía! ¡No sirvo para nada!

          Piper le cogió la mano a su marido, pero éste, sin mala intención, se la soltó. Miró la escena, y realmente se sintió inútil. Salió de allí, y rápidamente su mujer le siguió.

          - Siento interrumpir... - dijo Cole forzosamente -. Pero ¿podríais ayudarme?

          Paige asintió, contenta de volver a mostrar sus poderes, y colocó sus manos sobre la herida de Cole. Consiguió sacar la bala, pero aun así la herida no sanaba. 

          - ¡Paige, concéntrate! - dijo Phoebe.

          Paige deposito toda su energía en la herida, se concentró y deseo con todas sus fuerzas curar la herida aun sangrante de Cole, y al final lo consiguió. Se sintió estúpida, había dado por sentado que podría hacerlo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que tendría que practicar... algo más.

          - ¿Que ha pasado? - dijo Cole, ya recuperado. Aun seguía pensando en Leo.    - Eso es lo que queremos saber nosotras. ¿Que te ha pasado?

          Cole se tocó la herida. Piper y Leo entraron por la puerta. Parecía que éste estaba mejor. Realmente Piper sabía como alegrar a su marido.

          - Estaba volviendo a casa, cuando vi que en la entrada había un hombre apoyando el torso de su mano derecha sobre la sien de Morris. Por lo que sé, debía estar leyéndole la mente. Ahora sabe lo que antes sabía Morris.

          - Eso no es bueno... - dijo Paige.

          - No, no os favorece - paró un instante su relato, como para tomar aire para seguir, y prosiguió -. Bueno, al verlo me lancé automáticamente sobre ese hombre. A este le dio tiempo de verme y abrió una especie de campo de fuerza que me empujó rápidamente a unos metros de allí sin que le tocara. Me levanté rápidamente y volvió a acercarme a ellos, y ese demonio le quito la pistola a Morris, que estaba inconsciente, y me pegó un tiro. Creo que la pistola llevaba puesto el silenciador, ya que sino habríais oído el tiro.

          -  Tenemos que buscar a Morris, rápido. Puede estar en peligro - dijo Piper . Voy a buscarle en el mapa. Buscaremos cualquier tipo de actividad mágica.

          Mientras Piper iba en busca del mapa y todos los utensilios para buscar a Morris, Cole siguió hablando:

          - Nunca había visto esa criatura... - pensó un instante -. Si no me equivoco, habéis creado el completo caos en el submundo, y ahora están apareciendo nuevos demonios, que no dudaran  en acabar con vosotras, ya que eso hará sin duda que se conviertan en la nueva Fuente.

           Piper pasó la cuerda con el cristal por encima del mapa, poco a poco. Cole siguió.

          - Vuestras cabezas son lo más preciado en el submundo - sin darse apenas cuenta, Paige se palpó la cabeza y luego el cuello; no quería que estas dos partes de su cuerpo estuvieran separadas. Cole sonrió al verla.

          - ¡¡Eeehhhh!! - gritó de repente Piper -. ¿Que pasa?

          El cristal que había estado usando Piper estaba haciendo unas cosas muy raras: en vez de pararse en un punto en concreto, estaba dibujando círculos. Unos círculos, que en un perímetro real ocuparían demasiado espacio.

          - ¡No podemos rastrear toda esta zona buscando a ese demonio! - dijo Phoebe.

          - Esta jugando con vosotras - dijo Cole.

          -  Sí - siguió Leo -, no entréis en su juego.

          - Tenemos que encontrar a Morris sea como sea - dijo Phoebe.

          -  ¿Pero como esta haciendo eso? - preguntó Paige.

          - Es difícil de decir. Seguramente habrá colocado algún tipo de artilugio mágico en muchos lugares, lo que hace que el cristal no sepa a cual dirigirse -  dijo Cole.

          - Sería muy difícil encontrarles buscando en un espacio tan grande... - dijo Piper -. Un momento.  ¡Ya lo tengo! Phoebe, tienes que intentar tener una premonición tocando el coche de Morris. ¡Vamos!

          Los cinco se dirigieron fuera. Phoebe intentó abrir la puerta del coche,  pero estaba cerrada.

          - Intenta tocando la maneta - dijo Leo.

          Phoebe lo hizo. Colocó sus manos, y rozando lentamente el pomo con las palmas, y manteniendo los ojos cerrados tuvo la premonición: Morris intentaba pegar a ese monstruo, pero cada vez la protección de éste lo expulsaba hacia otra parte. Todo sucedía alrededor de viejos coches...

          - Vamos. No se como pero se que ese monstruo está torturando a Morris con ese campo de fuerza - dijo Phoebe.

          - ¿Dónde sucedía todo? - preguntó Piper.

- En el vertedero de coches abandonados.

**          Capitulo 5:**

          - Ya hemos llegado  -  dijo Phoebe.

          Estaban a puertas del vertedero. Habían ido en coche, y ella conducía. Piper había querido conducir, pero los demás no la habían dejado; aun estaba débil.

          -  ¿Que hacemos ahora? - dijo Paige

          - Tendríamos que empezar a recorrer la zona para...

          De repente Piper se cayó para atrás. Leo consiguió cogerla, y después de un par de segundos ella volvió a ponerse en pie, aunque repentinamente parecía cansada.

          - No pasa nada, tranquilos... - les dijo Piper a todos, que la miraban preocupados.

          - No, Piper. Tú no vas a ningún sitio. Tú y Leo os quedareis aquí, en el coche. Nosotros tres acabaremos con ese apestoso demonio.

          - Nada de eso, Phoebe. Puede saber alguna forma para vencernos, recuerda que le leyó el pensamiento a Morris. Quizá sin el poder de tres no podamos vencerlo. Tengo que ir.

          Los cinco se miraron. Piper tenía razón, pero no podían dejar que luchara estando tan débil,  y además estando embarazada. Al final decidieron que Cole y Leo irían uno a cada lado de Piper.

          - ¡¡Eeeehhhh!! - dijo ésta, un poco enfadada -. Que no necesito guardaespaldas... - pero no dijo nada más, ya que en el fondo aquello la hacía sentirse más segura.

          Fueron caminando poco a poco por el vertedero. No veían nada inusual, hasta que oyeron el grito de un hombre: era Morris.

          - ¡¡Corred!!

          Fueron en busca del punto donde surgió la voz. Al fin vieron, a lo lejos, la figura de Morris, que volvía a levantarse, magullado y con las ropas rasgadas. Volvió a intentar golpear a ese monstruo, pero otra vez ese campo de fuerza volvió a expulsarle, y esta vez lo estampo contra un coche. Morris expulsó un grito de dolor, y cayó al suelo.

          - ¡¡Noooo!!  - dijeron las hermanas. Leo, cuando el grupo ya estaba cerca de la escena, fue corriendo hacia el policía.

          - Hombre, si están aquí mis brujas... - ese monstruo sonrió -. ¿Listas para ser vencidas? Dentro de poco seré la propia Fuente, al fin... - hablaba bajo, pero se le entendía perfectamente. Hablaba con clara superioridad. De repente dejó de sonreír, y al ver a Cole soltó una gran carcajada -. ¡¡Hombre, si es mi antecesor!! Veo que ya te han curado tus amiguitas... ¡¡Aquí tienes a tu sucesor, Balthasor!! - dijo señalándose a él mismo, triunfal.

          Cole apretó sus puños. En ese momento odió haber perdido sus poderes. Aquella cara de diversión, de gozo... Tenía gana de borrarle esa sonrisa de su rostro. Tenía ganas de eliminarlo...

          Piper vio como su marido intentaba por todos los medios curar a Morris, pero Leo no tenía ya ningún poder. Él pegó un golpe con el puño en el suelo, mientras el policía intentaba levantar su brazo, pero ya sin fuerzas lo dejaba caer. 

          Una sensación inexplicable recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, y casi sin darse cuenta Piper intentó hacer explotar a ese demonio. Ese extraño campo de fuerza volvió a aparecer y expulsó el poder de la bruja contra ella. Tuvo tiempo de saltar y apartase, para que explotara el coche que ella tenía detrás, y no ella, pero al caer al suelo la bruja se golpeó en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

          - ¿Y este es el poder de las embrujadas? ¡¡Pero si ya he acabado con una!!

          Phoebe y Paige no sabían que hacer. Paige intentó ir hacia Piper para curarla, pero el demonio la apuntó con la pistola de Morris.

          - No te muevas o te disparo. No creas que repararé en ello. Os conozco bien, conozco bien vuestros poderes, y incluso vuestras debilidades. Recuerda que gracias a ese mortal, se de vosotras todo lo que sabía él. Ya me he divertido suficiente con él, tranquilas que ahora os toca a vosotras... - volvió a sonreír, y les miró a todos. -. Os pienso matar uno por uno...

          En ese instante Phoebe levitó  y fue a pegarle una patada en la cara a ese demonio. Pero él volvió otra vez a abrir su campo de fuerza, y la bruja salió disparada hacia atrás,  y también se dio contra un viejo automóvil.

          - ¡¡Otra menos!! Vaya facilidad... - de repente se puso serio -. Pensé que sería más divertido acabar con vosotras...

          Paige no sabía que hacer. Estaba totalmente intranquila, y era como si de su cabeza hubiesen desaparecido todas su ideas. Mientras ella pensaba, Cole se le fue acercando. 

          - Agáchate y coge un par de piedras - dijo.

          Paige no entendía nada. Cole y Leo, repentinamente, se miraron de una forma cómplice. Paige se dio cuenta de que Leo ya no estaba sentado junto a Morris, sino que se había levantado.

          - ¡Acabaremos contigo! - dijo Cole. Paige seguía aun sin entender nada, pero puso una cara totalmente contraria a ese sentimiento. Cole siguió gritando -. ¡Si estas piedras te tocan, estas muerto! 

          - ¡¡Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Que miedo - dijo el demonio con un tono totalmente cómico -. Me van a meter una piedrecita en el ojo... - el demonio apuntó a Cole con la pistola, y siguió burlándose de él, Leo y Paige -. Bueno, bueno... Si vosotros me metéis una piedrecita, yo quizá os meta un tirito... - y seguido, apuntó a Paige con la pistola.

          - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! - gritó Leo, que empezó a correr rápidamente hacia él -. ¡¡Voy a destruirte!!

          El demonio se giró hacia Leo, y le apuntó a él con la pistola. En ese momento Cole empezó a tirarle las piedras, y Paige hizo lo mismo. Ésta ya empezaba a entender algo...

          Cuando las piedras llegaron a ese monstruo, volvió a aparecer ese campo de fuerza. Y en ese momento el monstruo, sin darse apenas cuenta que su defensa estaba puesta, disparó a Leo. 

          Leo se paró en seco, mientras veía como la bala daba en el campo de fuerza, y de rebote penetraba en este demonio. Éste profirió un agudo grito de dolor. Al final, ese monstruo empezó a estallar entre llamas, y acabó por convertirse solo en cenizas.

           Paige miró a Cole, y no pudo menos que abrazarle. Cole le agradeció esa muestra de cariño, y le pidió que ayudara a Phoebe.

          A Paige le resultó muy fácil curar a Phoebe, ya que solo tenía un leve golpe en la cabeza. Pero al intentarlo con Piper, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. 

          Consiguió que ella recuperara la conciencia, pero aun sentía un fuerte dolor. Leo estaba al lado de su mujer, apretándole la mano.

          - Por favor, aguanta, por favor, aguanta... - decía él sin cesar.

          Piper consiguió hablar:

          - ¿Que tal está Morris? - dijo con una voz débil.

          - Cole y Phoebe han ido a buscarlo, para traérmelo para que le cure - dijo Paige.

          Una vez el cuerpo de Morris había sido puesto al lado de la bruja, está intentó curarle. Pero ni siquiera un pequeño destello, ni una pizca de luz surgió de las palmas de sus manos. Volvió a probar, pero no pasó nada. 

          Volvió a probar con Piper.  Tampoco conseguía curarla. Paige empezó a preocuparse. ¿Iba a perder a dos de sus personas más queridas? Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, y de repente una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

          **Capítulo 6:**

          Las tres brujas llevaron a Morris a la mansión Halliwell. Piper aun no entendía como podía sentirse tan fuerte. Ese destelló provocado por Paige inconscientemente la había curado por completo.  Es más, no solo la había dejado libre de magulladuras y de dolor, sino que la había hecho recuperar más fuerza aun que antes de que todo aquello empezara. ¡Por suerte no tendría que volver a beber ese extraño líquido verde!

          Por desgracia Morris seguía igual. Leo había intentado reanimarle con alguna de las prácticas médicas aprendidas cuando era médico, pero era inútil. Leo creyó que estaba en coma. Y Paige no podía hacer nada al respeto. 

          Las tres hermanas llevaron a Morris al ático. Sabían que aquel era el único lugar donde podrían hacer algo por él. Y lo único que las ayudaría, el Libro de las Sombras.

          Phoebe empezó a  pasar página a página todas las hojas del libro. Iba lo más rápido que podía, pero a la vez estaba muy concentrada. No podían perder a Morris, después del número de veces que él las había ayudado, las había incubierto...

          De repente encontró algo. Quizá fuera descabellado, pero tras llegar a la última página del libro se dio cuenta que era su única opción.

          Leo, al ver su cara de excitación, y a la vez de nervios, fue a ver lo que había encontrado. Al verlo, Leo no aceptó esa idea.

          _ Phoebe, ya lo usasteis una vez, y salió mal. Es más, casi desatáis una catástrofe... 

          - Ya lo sé, Leo. Pero aquella vez fue porque lo usamos en una de nosotras, en Piper. Era beneficio personal. Ahora intentamos salvar a un inocente...

          - ¡¡¿¿Queréis utilizar el hechizo que me despertó del coma??!! - dijo Piper enfurecida. De repente se quedó pensativa, y empezó a dudar -. ¿Por que no podemos usar ese hechizo, Leo?

          - Eeemmmmm... - éste también se quedó pensativo -. Teniendo en cuenta de que ya lo usamos una vez y no dio resultado...  Pero bien, creo que si lo usáis con vuestro inocente puede resultar...

          - ¡Me estoy perdiendo! - dijo Paige, intentando no ser ignorada.

          Una vez le explicaron a ésta todo lo sucedido,  la enfermedad de Piper, el hechizo para curarla y la siguiente epidemia creada por usar la magia para beneficio personal, Paige creyó también que esta vez el hechizo funcionaria.

          Le sacaron un poco de sangre a Morris, y después de seguir el ritual empezaron a decir las palabras mágicas. Una vez hubieron acabado, simplemente esperaron, hasta que de repente Morris se levantó sobresaltado y dijo:

          - ¡Ayudadme, chicas!

          - Ya lo hemos hecho, Morris - dijeron las tres, antes de empezar a reír, mientras Morris les miraba a todos sin comprender nada.

          **Capítulo 7:**

          Paige estaba en su trabajo. Todo había acabado, Morris estaba ya casi completamente curado, Piper había recuperado todas las energías perdidas y su bebé estaba completamente bien, y Phoebe, que también estaba en su trabajo, estaba completamente feliz porque aquella noche por fin llegaría la esperada cena con Cole.

          Todo había acabado, excepto en ella. Seguía sintiendo esos extraños calambres eléctricos, aunque ahora ya no se podían percibir desde el exterior. Solo ella los sentía, y eran verdaderamente dolorosos. No se lo había querido decir a sus hermanas ya que no quería espantarlas, quizá fuera algo común entre las luces blancas. Si fuera así podría preguntárselo a Leo...

          Mientras, éste estaba en la cocina de la casa. 

          Leo se sentía realmente extraño. Era como si estuviera olvidando todo lo ocurrido allá arriba, cuando era luz blanca... No recordaba ya casi nada. Solo se sentía dolido porque ellos estaban borrando de su mente muchos años de su vida. 

          Les odiaba, y no solo por eso, sino por todo lo que le estaban haciendo pasar. Todo hubiese sido diferente si hubiese sabido que los luces blancas no pueden tener hijos con brujas...

          Aunque quizá no. Quizá hubiese tenido igualmente ese hijo, lo más seguro es que sí que lo hubiese querido tener, pero al menos hubiese estado preparado... 

          Intentó olvidar esos pensamientos cuando Piper entró en la cocina.

          -  Acabó de hablar por teléfono con los paletas del P3. La verdad es que dicen que van a tardar más de lo que creían en agrandar el P3... Aunque en parte, mejor así, necesito tiempo para descansar.

          Piper no se dio cuenta de que Leo no contestaba,  y que su rostro mostraba ansiedad; él tenía que hablar con ella, pero ella no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

          - Después he hablado con Morris. Dice que está mejor, aunque no entiende ni la mitad de cosas que ocurrieron... - Piper dibujo una sonrisa -. Pobrecillo, intentaba buscarle una lógica a lo ocurrido...

          Pero Leo ni siquiera sonrió. Tenía que decirle algo a Piper.

          - Piper, tienes que ir con más cuidado - dijo sin más preámbulos.

          - ¿A que te refieres, cariño? - Piper no entendía nada.

          - Nuestro bebé. Sé que tu deber es proteger el mundo, cuidar al inocente, pero...

          - Lo sé, cielo - le cortó ésta -. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Su supieras las veces el día que pienso en nuestro bebé... Pero cuando hay que salvar a un inocente algo dentro de mí reacciona, no puedo evitarlo. Algo dentro de mí hace que luche para salvarlo...

          - Te quiero - dijo Leo, ya de una manera más dulce. Luego la besó, y le dijo -. Solo te pido un poco de cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

          - Claro - dijo Piper -. Por cierto, a partir de ahora, nada de "nuestro bebé". Sé que será un chico, es como si él mismo me lo dijera. Y sé que se llamará Patrick.

--------------------------

Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia... Si esta os ha gustado, los siguientes episodios os gustaran aun más... Gracias por seguir a mi lado.

Y aunque quede algo triste, sí, voy a contestar los reviews, sé que son pocos,  pero así se empieza... Al menos ellas leen la historia, los demás... haya ellos!!!!!! (falso subidón de autoestima,  pero es que si no digo esto... me derrumbo...). Ahí van las contestaciones,  como agradecimiento por estar siempre ahí:

**Mar:** sí, dejaste el primer review, pero anda q no costó ni ná... yo convenciendo a todo quisqui (donde han leído "todo quisqui" también podrían haber leído "Pirra y Paige") para q no dejaran review hasta q no dejaste uno tú... Para q luego digas q no te quiero... Por cierto, como va ese dedo? Un besazo para una chica q quiero un montón.

**Paige:** como tu dices, Julian abandona la serie. A mi no me da penilla, ya que a si Mar... quiero decir... las chicas en general se fijaran menos en él y más en mi... quiero decir... en Leo. Me alegro de que te guste la historia, eso de que podría pasar los castings de guionistas... Me gustaría pensar que sí, la verdad es que no es tan fácil. Espero q te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, te garantizo al 99% q el siguiente te gustara aun más... Un beso. 

**Pirra: **una vez aclarado q no es q no me importes una mierda, sino q con lo q te quiero como vuelvas a decir eso te mato, simplemente decirte q espero q la historia te haya gustado mucho. Sé q he tardado un "poquillo" desde q colgué  el primer capítulo, pero espero q tú no tardes tanto en colgar los siguientes capítulos de tus fics "en vez de "tus fics" podría haber escrito "Tio Lucius" o "Sexo en Hoggwarts"), q tengo muchas ganas de leer más y más. Gracias por leerme, y estar siempre a mi lado. Un beso.

**Alice: **hola!!!!!!!!!!! Aunq nos conocemos de poco, me hacen mucha ilusión tus reviews (no uno, no, DOS!!!) la verdad es q cuando leí el segundo, en el q me pedías más de la historias, me emocioné... (snif snif). Eso sí, he echado en falta tu review en la otra historia, pero espero q simplemente no lo hayas dejado porq no has podido. Gracias por acordarte de mi, un beso.

Bueno, ya os dejo aquí, solamente espero q el capítulo os haya encantado, y q esperéis ansiosas el próximo. Ah, y no olvidéis mi otra historia, q esa, aunq parezca mentira, si q la lee más gente!!!!!!!!!! (jo, pobre de mi, la gente no lee está historia ni a la de tres... Un momento... estas leyendo esto y no pretendes dejar review??????? No me hagas eso!!!!!!! Yo, q estoy desesperaico por tener algún review más... Venga... Gracias!!!!).

"El poder de tres nos hará libres" 

__


	3. ¿Donde está Cole? parte I

**N/A: Supongo que ya sabréis que los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino del brillante director Aaron Spelling (excepto algunos que ya irán saliendo, que sí son míos). Ésta es mi continuación de la maravillosa serie Embrujadas (Charmed). Me decidí a empezar a escribirla al ver que todos los fans de esta gran serie tendríamos que esperar tanto para conocer la continuación de manos de sus directores. Solo deciros que espero que os guste.**

**Este capítulo... he decicido dedicar este capítulo a todas esas personas que han sufrido mucho en esta estúpida guerra que Bush ha decidido organizar, sin tener ningun motivo que la justifique (ninguna guerra tiene justificación). Aunque "legalmente" esta guerra ya ha terminado, en estos momentos aparecen las consecuencias de estos días llenos de luchas bélicas. Por desgracia sé que se habrán destruido muchas familias y espero que todas esas personas consigan recibir las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.**

Venga, no me enrollo más... A leer! Espero que os guste...

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ COLE?**

**(parte I)**

      **Prólogo:**

          Phoebe abrió un ojo, y después el otro. Todo estaba oscuro. Una vez se acostumbró a esa oscuridad, vio a Cole, estirado junto a ella en la cama. No llevaba camiseta y su torso era tan musculoso, tan sensual... Phoebe se lo quedó mirando. Al fin él abrió los ojos. Ya era de día, pero aquel día era domingo, con lo cual Phoebe no tendría que ir a trabajar. La noche anterior habían ido a cenar juntos, como hacían muchas veces. La noche acabó en una discoteca (el P3 aun estaba en obras), y estuvieron bailando toda la noche. Pero ahora no importaba que estuvieran cansados. Solo les apetecía estar juntos, hablando, acariciándose, besándose...          Phoebe se levantó de la cama, después de darle un beso a Cole. Había pensado traerle el desayuno a la cama; desayunarían allí, los dos juntos.

          Cole se desveló después de sentir los suaves labios de Phoebe tocar los suyos. Vio como ella se levantaba de la cama. Solo llevaba la ropa interior, y le quedaba tan bien... Era perfecta.  Ella era realmente sexy; la chica más guapa que había visto nunca. Y el amor que sentía por ella crecía cada segundo que estaban juntos.

          Por desgracia para la vista del chico, Phoebe se puso unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta para bajar abajo. En ese momento Cole notó como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda.

          - Hola Cole, cuanto tiempo... - dijo una voz que a él le resultó familiar.

          Al oír eso, Phoebe se giró rápidamente, pero solo tuvo tiempo de ver a un hombre apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Cole, y llevándoselo fluctuando de allí, dejando un extraño rastro de humo negro. Un demonio acababa de llevarse a Cole. 

**          Capítulo  1:**

          Paige estaba con Leo y Piper en la cocina,  pero era como si no estuviese allí. Desde que, hacía casi un mes, Piper y Leo habían decidido que su hijo se llamara Patrick, en la mansión solo se oía ese nombre. Y en ese momento seguía pasando lo mismo:

          - Leo, ¿crees que Patrick será buen estudiante?

          - Piper, supongo que sabrás que Patrick es nombre de médico...

          - "Consulta de Patrick Halliwell". Sí, queda bien, cariño, tienes razón.

          - Seguro que es buen estudiante, Piper.

          Paige decidió desconectar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, una simple frase y ellos ya tenían algo sobre Patrick en que pensar. Esa mañana todo había empezado porque en el periódico salía una noticia titulada "Baja el rendimiento escolar en los adolescentes".

          Pero al fin y al cabo, y Paige tampoco le importaba que pasara eso. Ella se alegraba por los dos. Era lógico que se mostraban emocionados, era su primer hijo. A ella le gustaba ver como los dos eran felices. Ver como Leo superaba fácilmente que ya no era una luz blanca; éste ya no hablaba de ello nunca. Y también le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz, disfrutando de una vida normal, esa vida normal que siempre había deseado, aunque tuviera que seguir tomando aquella extraña poción verde, ya que a veces perdía, de una forma instantánea, toda su fuerza, y esa poción se la volvía toda, y al instante. Esa misma mañana había tenido que tomar una poca.

          Se alegraba por ellos. Pero se preocupaba por ella misma. Seguía sintiendo esos extraños espasmos eléctricos. Normalmente los sentía de una forma rápida, y se pasaban también rápidamente cuando ocurrían en su vida normal. Pero siempre que sucedían mientras curaba a alguien, o mientras usaba sus poderes, estos calambres producían en ella un dolor muy fuerte.

          Pero no había podido decírselo a Leo. Ahora que sabía que había olvidado casi por completo lo que había vivido allí arriba, era una tontería molestarle con sus problemas, y estorbar su felicidad.

          En ese momento apareció Phoebe gritando.

          - ¡¡Chicas!! ¡¡Se acaban de llevar a Cole!!

          Paige interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Leo y Piper dejaron de hablar.

          - ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Piper.

          - Se han llevado a Cole. Estaba estirado en la cama, yo iba a bajar a la cocina a prepararle algo de desayunar cuando de repente alguien apareció en la habitación, y se lo llevó en un segundo.

          - ¿Has sabido que era? - inquirió Paige.

          - Todo a sido muy extraño, muy rápido... - Phoebe estaba realmente nerviosa -. ¡Rápido, vamos al Libro de las Sombras!

          Las tres hermanas, seguidas de Leo, subieron al ático. Phoebe estaba realmente conmocionada, no sabía que pensar. Ahora que Cole no tenía poderes, podrían hacerle cualquier cosa. Y después de lo que había ocurrido con Morris, no quería ni pensarlo.

          Phoebe se puso a mirar el libro, al lado de Paige. Al ver que Piper y Leo se quedaban quietos delante de ellas, dijo:

          - ¡¡Haced algo!! ¿A que esperáis? - se dio cuenta de que quizá estuviera demasiado exaltada. No quería comportarse mal con ellos, pero necesitaba saber que Cole estaba bien.

          - Leo, vete a buscar abajo el mapa y el cristal para localizar actividad mágica. Yo iré abajo, o cogeré algunos ingredientes por si tenemos que hacer alguna poción - Piper sabía que su hermana no pretendía ponerse impertinente, pero igualmente decidió ir a buscar algunos ingredientes, aunque sabía que no los necesitaría aun, para que Phoebe no se enfadara.

          Piper bajó las escaleras corriendo, y registró los armarios a una velocidad asombrosa. Cogió cuatro tarros con ingredientes comunes sin que ninguno se le cayera, y fue a la sala, a ver si Leo había cogido ya el mapa. Al ver que no era así, fue ella quien cogió el mapa y el cristal.

          - ¡Vamos! - le dijo a su marido, y acto seguido, con los brazos llenos de cosas y sin que se le cayera nada, subió otra vez corriendo las escaleras.

          - Siento haber tardado tanto - dijo Piper al llegar arriba -. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

          Paige la miró extraña.

          - Casi ni nos ha dado tiempo... - dijo.

          - Lo siento, Piper - dijo Phoebe -. De verdad, no pretendía ser una impertinente hace un momento. No hace falta que lo hagas todo tan rápido por mí...

          En ese momento Leo llegó al ático.

          - ¿Y esa velocidad, Piper? - dijo él -. Últimamente lo haces todo con unas prisas... ¡Intenta calmarte, vas a acabar agotada!

          Piper les miraba a todos extrañados. 

          - No tengo ni idea de que me estáis hablando...

          Todos se miraron extrañados. Apareció un silencio incómodo; todas las  miradas se paraban en Piper, que no entendía nada.

          - Me huelo otro problema... - dijo Paige.

          - Paso a paso - dijo Phoebe -. Piper, busca actividad mágica en el mapa. Yo buscaré en el libro algo sobre el ser que se llevó a Cole. Cuando acabé, Paige mirará a ver si encuentra algo que explica a que es debía esa velocidad.

          Se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Paige y Phoebe miraron el Libro de las Sombras, Piper le dio el mapa a Leo para que lo abriera, mientras ella ataba el pequeño cristal a una cuerda. Leo se separó unos metros de ella y abrió el mapa en una vieja mesita redonda que había en el desván. Justo cuando el mapa estuvo abierto y Piper había cogido el cristal por el cordel, éste salió disparado, llevando a Piper con él, hacia un punto del mapa: el complejo de apartamentos más conocido de la ciudad.

**          Capítulo 2:**

          - Piper, ¿qué haces? - preguntó Leo -. ¿Estás bien?

          Justo en el instante en que Piper soltó la cuerda, el cristal calló encima de la mesa, muerto. La bruja se levantó del suelo, y se limpió los pantalones, llenos de polvo del desván.

          - Me estoy adelgazando... - dijo Piper sonriendo -. ¿Desde cuando un simple cristal puede conmigo?

          - Piper, esto es serio... - dijo Paige -. Esto debe haber ocurrido porque hay una actividad muy fuerte en ese punto. Por eso...

          - No,  Paige - Leo la cortó -. Si fuese así, el cristal aun seguiría totalmente recto en ese punto, ya que ese es el efecto producido cuando hay una actividad elevada. Y aunque la hubiera habido, no hubiese sido detectada hasta que Piper hubiese pasado el cristal por encima. En ningún caso tendría que haber ocurrido algo así. No lo había visto nunca...

          - Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Piper  - dijo Phoebe -. Paige, intenta detectar tu algún tipo de actividad en el mapa.

          Paige hizo lo que su hermana le dijo. Cogió el cristal que Piper había soltado momentos antes, y empezó a pasearlo por encima de la reproducción de la ciudad. Al cabo de unos instantes el cristal se detuvo en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, pero sin tanta ansiedad.

          - Algo te sucede, Piper... - dijo Phoebe, temiendo a la vez que estas palabras fueran ciertas.

          - Ahora que lo dices, Phoebe - dijo Leo - Piper desde hace unos días está un tanto extraña... - al ver que las dos hermanas miraban a su mujer con aire acusador,  se apresuró a decir -. No, chicas, no malinterpretéis mis palabras... Es la misma de siempre, simplemente actúa de una forma más... - después de intentar buscar la palabra idónea, dijo -... activa.

          - ¿Como? - Paige no entendía nada.

          - A ver, es difícil de explicarlo... Me refiero que desde hace un tiempo para acá, está supervisando las obras en el P3, ha pasado allí todas las mañanas y todas las tardes excepto los festivos. Pero no penséis que lo festivos descansa, ya que lo que hace es pedirme que vayamos a tal o cual sitio. Casi cada noche quiere que vayamos a cenar fuera, y en sus ratos libres se prepara toda su información, y empieza a organizar que grupo tocara un día, o que fiesta preparará otro...

          - Además - siguió Piper un tanto espantada, dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba -. Casi no duermo por las noches, y a la vez no estoy nada cansada durante el día...

          - Prueba tus poderes - dijo Paige -. Tenemos que ir a ver que pasa en ese complejo de apartamentos, pero no podemos ir a patearle el culo a ese demonio sin saber si estás en plenas condiciones. 

          - Paige tiene razón - dijo Leo, y acto seguido sacó las llaves de la mansión de su bolsillo -. Intenta congelarlas.

          Incluso Phoebe, que hasta ese punto estaba pasando hojas en el Libro de las Sombras, dejó una hoja a medio pasar y miró la escena. 

          Piper movió sus manos justo cuando Leo dejó caer las llaves. Éstas se congelaron al instante.

          - ¿Veis? No le pasan nada a mis poderes... 

          Phoebe creyó que era así, y quitó importancia a lo sucedido. Pero cuando fue a seguir pasando páginas, se dio cuenta de que para pasar la página que estaba entre sus dedos, había tenido que darle un fuerte golpe, y descongelarla.

          - ¡Acabas de congelar una página del libro! - dijo Phoebe, sorprendida.

          - Y a Leo... - añadió Paige, incrédula.

          Piper miró a su marido;  Paige tenía razón, Leo estaba congelado. 

          - Un momento... - siguió diciendo Paige. Acto seguida fue a mirar por la venta -. ¡Esto es alucinante! Acabas de congelar un pájaro que estaba volando en medio de la calle, y también has paralizado a una pareja que va de la mano, y a una madre que lleva un carrito con un niño. Es más... - Paige abrió la ventana, y miró un poco más allá -... ¡¡desde aquí no se ve que nada se mueva!!

          - ¿Mis poderes están aumentando? - dijo Piper. Pero creía saber que eso no era así. Se dio cuenta de que su marido no podía estar congelado eternamente, y moviendo las manos lo descongeló todo.

          Leo vio que las llaves caían al suelo.

          - ¿No has podido congelarlas? - dijo éste.

          - No solo eso... - dijo Piper, espantada -... sino que las he congelado, junto contigo, y todo lo que hay a muchos metros a la redonda...

          - ¡Esto es alucinante! - repitió Paige, asombrada del poder de su hermana.

          - No,  esto es muy malo - dijo Piper -. No controlo mi poder, y eso no puede ser bueno. ¿A que puede ser debido?

          - Prueba tu otro poder, Piper - dijo Phoebe, que desistió de buscar en el Libro de las Sombras, y ahora estaba pensando en algo que ayudara a su hermana.

          - De acuerdo - dijo ésta -. Pero antes, Leo, sal de aquí. No quiero hacerte explosionar. 

          - A nosotras tampoco nos explotaras, ¿verdad? - preguntó Paige, un poco asustada.

          - Creo que si no puedo congelaros, tampoco puedo haceros explotar - dijo Piper.

          Leo salió fuera de allí, bajó hasta el primer piso, por si las moscas. Piper se concentró en hacer explosionar simplemente la mesa redonda que tenía encima el mapa, pero en mover sus manos, todo voló por los aires: la mesita redonda, una mesa grande, el viejo sofá, los cristales de las ventanas y las mismas ventanas, la puerta, los cuatro baúles, la vieja máquina de coser de la abuela...

          Piper miró sus manos, horrorizada.

          - ¡Esto no puede ser bueno! Alguien o algo está manipulando mis poderes, no puedo controlarlos yo sola.

          Las tres hermanas bajaron al primer piso,  pasando por el segundo, donde estaban las habitaciones, y viendo que Piper había destruido la mayor parte de las puertas, todas las ventanas y la mayoría de espejos.

          - ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Leo, que se había espantado al oír todo el ruido producido.

          - Sí - dijeron Paige y Phoebe al unísono.

          - ¡No! - gritó Piper, mirando sus manos, horrorizada.

**          Capítulo 3:**

          - Aun no entiendo porque has venido a buscarme - dijo Cole.

          Éste se encontraba en una caverna del submundo. Se sentía un poco estúpido estando en el submundo en pantalones cortos como única ropa, pero no era ese el momento para pedirle algo más de ropa. Ya no tenía poderes, no podía salir de allí por su propio pie,  pero algo le decía que nadie le haría daño.

          - Llevo odiándote desde el mismo día en que mataste a la tríada - dijo el individuo, que Cole conocía perfectamente -. ¡Destruiste parte de éste mundo, Balthasor!

          - Ya no me llamo así, ya lo sabes - le cortó Cole.

          - ¿Ya lo sé? - dijo él, cuestionándole esa pregunta a Cole.

          - Claro... No hubieses venido a buscarme si aun fuese Balthasor, si aun tuviese sus poderes... Sabes que si aun fuese Balthasor no tendrías ninguna oportunidad contra mi...

          - Eres muy listo... Pero intenta eliminar ese tono de superioridad, ya como un simple humano que eres ahora, podría acabar contigo en dos segundos - ese ser estaba contento de imponerse delante de lo que había sido un demonio tan poderoso.

          - ¿A sí? ¿Realmente podrías hacerme algo? ¡Eres una simple luz negra! - después de decir eso, Cole se lanzó encima de él. Consiguió derribarle, pero cuando intentó golpearle, la luz negra se evaporó, solo dejando un pequeño rastro de humo oscuro, y Cole golpeó el suelo arenoso del submundo.

          - Quizá no tenga poderes para atacarte... - la luz negra sonrió -... pero sin mí no podrás salir de aquí, y si alguien por aquí te encuentra no reparará en matarte. Te recuerdo que nos engañaste a todos...

          - Que quieres - le interrumpió Cole -. No tengo todo el día, no he venido aquí a jugar.

          - Fuiste uno de los seres a los que más respeté, Balthasor - la luz negra no reparó en pronunciar su nombre humano, para él siempre sería el gran Balthasor -. En realidad, porque tu me mataste. Yo era un simple mortal, y no sé por qué fin malévolo, decidiste matarme.

          - ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento... - dijo Cole en un tono cómico -. Dime ya que quieres - aunque Cole no recordaba su nombre, conocía perfectamente, por desgracia, todos los rostros de quienes había matado cuando era un demonio.

          - Creaste tal ira en mi, te llegué a odiar tanto, que ellos decidieron que fuera una luz negra. Se lo agradecí, y sobretodo a ti. Por eso te respeto, porque gracias a ti he seguido haciendo el mal.

          - Das asco - dijo Cole, mirándole con una gran cara de desprecio. Aquel ser no merecía nada -. ¿Solo me has traído aquí para conocer tu repugnante vida?

          - No. Realmente llegué a admirarte, hasta que mataste a la tríada.

          - Por suerte ya no soy lo que era - dijo él, y sin previo aviso, le dio un gran puñetazo a la luz negra.

          La luz negra le empujó fuertemente contra la pared. Hizo que uno de los picos de ésta dieron en la espalda de Cole, y le hiciera una herida en la espalda de Cole. Ésta empezó a sangrar.

          - ¡Sácame de aquí! - gritó Cole.

          - ¡Cállate! - gritó aun más fuerte la luz negra, y acto seguido hizo que una ballesta apareciera en su mano derecha -. No me tientes, no solo mata luces blancas, sino también humanos...

          Cole fue resbalando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su espalda le dolía profundamente. Se había equivocado, aquel ser podía hacerle mucho daño, incluso matarle. Sería mejor que él le siguiera su juego.

          **Capítulo 4:**

          Las tres hermanas y Leo salieron fuero de la casa, para coger el coche y ir al complejo de apartamentos. Phoebe aun seguía pensando en Cole, pero ya que no sabía por donde empezar a buscarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería ayudar a ese inocente y después seguir con lo de su novio.

          Piper se colocó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. Cuando iba a avanzar se dio cuenta que Leo y Paige aun no se habían colocado en los asientos traseros.

          - ¡Vamos...! - dijo Piper.

          - Tranquila, Piper, tranquila... - dijo Leo. 

          Cuando al fin todos estuvieron colocados, Piper arrancó y empezó a circular. Iba muy deprisa, aunque su marido o sus hermanas le dijeran que aminorara la velocidad. 

          - Que lenta que es la gente... - Piper abrió la ventana del coche y sacó un poco la cabeza -. ¡Vamos, hombre, que no tengo todo el día!

          Al ver que el camión que tenían delante no avanzaba, Piper se puso encima de la acera y le avanzo de esa manera, aunque casi se lleva por delante a uno de los hombres que estaban sacando cosas de ese camión.

          Phoebe hizo parar a Piper. 

          - Piper, sal, conduzco yo. Esto es cada vez más grave.

          Piper se dio cuenta de que era verdad, pero no conseguía calmarse. Era como si un bote de combustible le diera energía ilimitadamente, y ella tuviera que agotarla.

          - Aquí es - dijo Phoebe, una vez hubieron llegado al complejo de apartamentos.

          Pero lo que vieron allí después de salir del coche no les gustó. Había una multitud agrupada delante de un edificio de más de veinte pisos. Los cuatro se acercaron, y empezaron a oír comentarios que les aclararon lo que ocurría.

          - ¡Dicen que se va a suicidar! - dijo una mujer que parecía estar muy preocupada, aunque dijo que no conocía a la persona que estaba en lo alto del edificio.

          - ¡Cuidado, va a saltar! - dijo un hombre.

          - ¡Tenemos que pararle! - se oyó que decía otro.

          Los cuatro se apartaron de allí lo suficiente como para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

          - ¿Desde cuando es nuestro inocente un suicida? - dijo Paige. Al ver que los demás la miraban con mala cara, siguió -. Me refiero a que desde cuando salva q gente que va a morir por voluntad propia...

          - Ahí está la cuestión, quizá no es por voluntad propia... - dijo Piper.

          - Tenemos que subir allí arriba - dijo Phoebe -. Paige nos subirá orbitando...

          - Está muy alto, Phoebe - la cortó Paige -. No podré con todos...

          - De acuerdo. Subiremos tu y yo solas. Leo y Piper, vosotros os quedaréis aquí.

          - Sigue estando alto... - dijo Paige.

          - Sabes que puedes hacerlo, Paige - la animó su hermana -. Venga, vamos a ese callejón, y desde allí orbitaremos hasta arriba.

          - ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros, Phoebe? - preguntó Piper

          - Déjate llevar por tu instinto, como haces siempre, dijo la hermana mediana.

          - ¡Has visto como tengo mis poderes! - aquello no había salido de la boca de Piper como una pregunta, sino casi como una amenaza.

          - Mientras no explosiones nada, nadie correrá ningún peligro. Te diría que subieras allí, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que tu poder destruya la pared sobre la que está ese hombre. Si él cayera por error, yo iría a por él, soporto mejor las alturas que tú.

          - De acuerdo... - dijo Piper, aun sin saber para que servirían ellos dos allí abajo.

          - Vamos, le dijo Phoebe a Paige.        

          Las dos hermanas se dirigieron hacia el callejón, pero Paige no estaba muy convencida de ello. Seguía temiendo esas extrañas corrientes eléctricas...

          Llegaron al callejón. Phoebe le dio la mano, y las dos orbitaron hasta lo alto del edificio. Una vez allí, Phoebe dijo:

          - ¿Ves, Paige? Podías hacer... - pero no acabó la frase, al ver que su hermana acababa de caer inconsciente al suelo.

          **Capítulo 5:**

          Cole se levantó, dolorido.

          - ¿Las luces negras pueden curar? - preguntó.

          - Solo a nosotras mismas. No hacemos actos altruistas, ¿recuerdas?

          - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

          - Yo no te he hecho nada. Has sido tú solito - al ver que Cole ya no tenía los humos tan subidos, hizo que la ballesta desapareciera -. Lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa tuya. Yo solo quería que me ayudaras...

          - Bien, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? - dijo Cole, siguiendole la corriente. La herida le dolía demasiado, y volvió y sentarse en el suelo y apoyarse en la pared.

          - Como decía, te admiraba mucho - prosiguió la luz negra -. Gracias a ti soy lo que soy. Pero de repente sucedió algo que no entró en mis cálculos: mataste a la triada.

          - Sospechaban que yo... - empezó Cole, como excusa.

          - ¡¡Cállate!! - chilló la luz negra enfurecida -. No me cuentes historias. Llevo siguiéndote desde que aquello sucedió, y sé que no es por eso, sino por tu amor hacia una bruja.

          - La amo - dijo Cole, de repente, lleno de valor -. Y de un momento a otro vendrá a por mí y acabará contigo.

          - Nadie sabe seguirle el rastro a una luz negra...

          De repente ese ser hizo que apareciera en su mano otra vez la ballesta.

          - Y deja de interrumpirme, si no quieres tener una flecha clavada en el estómago... ¡Me aburres!

          Cole no abrió la boca. Cuando había matado a ese ser, antes humano, él se había acobardado. Ahora el mal le había llenado de odio, rabia, y le había hecho perder cualquier cualidad humana.

          - Nunca entendí porqué lo hiciste - la luz negra hizo una pausa - hasta ahora. ¡Me he enamorado de una bruja, Balthasor! 

          Cole le miró perplejo.

          - ¡Dime algo! - él volvió a apuntar a Cole con la ballesta.

          - Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes enamorarte... 

          - ¡Cállate! - Cole tenía la ballesta a unos centímetros de su cara.

          Cole no dijo nada. Solo pensaba en alguna forma de salir de allí.

          En lo alto del edificio, Phoebe no sabía que hacer. Paige estaba en el suelo,  pero si se paraba a ayudarla, su inocente se tiraría abajo. Ahora que Phoebe sabía porque quería tirarse desde lo alto del complejo de apartamentos, no dejaría que lo hiciera.

          Phoebe no dejó de mirar a la sombra con cara de rabia. Era muy parecida a la que casi consigue que Prue se suicide. Y ahora intentaba que ese pobre hombre hiciera lo que Prue no quiso hacer. Phoebe ya le había parado los pies una vez, aunque con la ayuda de Piper. Ahora debía de hacerlo sola.

          - ¡No lo hagas! - le chilló dirigiendo su voz al hombre.

          Éste se giró, y casi se cae, pero consiguió aguantar el equilibrio.

          - ¡Vete!  - dijo el hombre -. No valgo para nada... Ni mis hijos ni mi mujer me quieren... Estoy solo en el mundo...

          - ¡No tienes porque hacerlo! - Phoebe intentó acercarse.

          - ¡No te muevas! - dijo él.

          - Hazlo - dijo la sombra.

          Y el hombre dejó caer todo su peso al vacío.

          Piper y Leo llevaban un buen rato sin hacer prácticamente nada. Piper estaba realmente nerviosa, seguía con esa extranya sensación de actividad, necesitaba actuar. De vez en cuando se ponía ha hablar con alguna de las personas que estaban allí con ellos, observando lo que ocurría, y a veces se encargaba de tranquilizar a alguna que estuviera especialmente nerviosa.

          De repente toda la muchedumbre se asombró al ver como el cuerpo se movía ligeramente hacía fuera. No. Fue una falsa alarma. Piper seguía mirando, ya que creyó que el cuerpo se había girado y bajado de la alta pared, cuando de repente vio que el cuerpo tiraba hacia abajo, y en apenas dos segundos, lo paralizó todo.

          Nada se movía. Todas aquellas personas estaban totalmente quietas, las personas que miraban lo ocurrido desde los edificios cercanos estaban totalmente quietas y también los coches que pasaban por allí. Y por suerte, también el hombre.

          Phoebe había dejado ir un agudo grito al ver como el hombre caía en picado, cuando vio que el cuerpo quedaba totalmente en posición horizontal suspendido en el aire.

          - Bien, Piper - dijo para ella misma. 

          La sombra profirió un pequeño gruñido.

          - Este hombre ya ha hecho demasiado bien, bruja. Acabaré con él,  cueste lo que cueste. El poder de una bruja no me afecta en absoluto. Nunca podréis detenerme. 

          La sombra empezó a alejarse. Phoebe levitó rápidamente y cogió el cuerpo de ese hombre, y lo deposito en el suelo del edificio.

          - Te hemos detenido una vez, lo conseguiremos todas las veces que haga falta - le dijo Phoebe a la sombra, que seguía mirándola, esperando que el cuerpo del hombre se descongelara antes de que la bruja lo cogiera. Pero no fue así.

          - Eso ya lo veremos - dijo éste.

          La sombra empezó a transparentarse, cuando de repente un montoncito de diminutas luces blancas apareció en el ático. De esas luces salió un chico, que cogía por la cintura a la sombra.

          - Te llevaré a un lugar donde no harás daño a nadie - dijo el chico, que Phoebe acertó en creer que era una luz blanca.

          Y acto seguido la luz blanca y la sombra desaparecieron dejando ese pequeño rastro que las brujas bien conocían.

          **Capítulo 6:**

          Cole cada vez estaba peor. Sentía su costado derecho muy dolido.

          - Me encantaría ayudarte - dijo Cole, esforzándose - pero en estas condiciones no me veo capaz... 

          -  Bien, quizá tengas razón... Has perdido mucho, Balthasor...

          - Ya no... me llamo así... - a Cole le costaba mucho articular palabra.

          De repente Cole sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No podía siquiera respirar con normalidad. Empezó a toser fuertemente. El aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones... Se colocó estirado completamente en el suelo,  esperando poder respirar con mayor facilidad, pero no fue así. El aire se extinguía casi por completo...

          - Ayúdame... - le dijo Cole a  la luz negra, antes de caer en lo que él creyó el sueño eterno.

**CONTINUARA...**

--------------------------****

Q tal? Os ha gustado? Espero que si... Ya veis, este capítulo tiene dos partes... Espero recibir bastantes reviews, eso significara que os ha gustado y os habéis quedado con ganas de saber que pasa con el pobre Cole...

Antes de nada quiero daros las gracias a todos por leer mi historia. La verdad es q todos vuestros reviews me llenan de alegría, sin ellos no seguiría colgando capítulos... Por eso os lo agradezco, porque sube la moral que me digáis que os gusta lo que escribo... Respondo:

**Rinita_Inverse: muchas gracias por tu review. No te excuses por no haber dejado review antes, la cuestión es q ya has dejado uno :P Intentaré seguir tu sugerencia en la q me pedías capítulos más detallados... De momento no veras este cambio ya q estos capítulos ya los había escrito anteriormente,  pero a partir de ahora seguiré tu consejo.**

**Prudence H.: antes de nada... q significa "reportandose"? Me llamó mucho la atención cuando pusiste eso, nunca antes lo había oido. Tu tampoco habías dejado antes review... Será q el primer capítulo no era muy apetitoso? Bueno, gracias por leerme, espero q este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más q los anteriores.**

**Alice: bien, veo q te gustan... Y espero q este también te gustara mucho. Sobre eso q te hizo tanta gracia, q hubiera dos cincos... Bueno, se me fue el número!!! No se contaba así? Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco... Jejejeje.... Venga, espero tu próximo review!!**

**Terepaige: ola tere!!! A ti te tengo q dar gracias por partida doble!! Por leer mi historia y dejar review, lo q ya de por si no es poco, y además por pasarles mi historia a tus amigas!! Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Te gustaron los wallpaper q te envié? Espero q sí. Cuando pueda te escribo, ok? Espero q este capítulo te haya gustado mucho. Un beso.**

**Brujita: tu review me encantó! Eso si que le sube la moral a cualquiera... Bueno, te he hecho caso y lo he seguido pronto... Ya sé que Leo lo está  pasando muy mal, y seguirá así de triste... Pero cuando los de allí arriba descubrieron que iba a tener un hijo con Piper no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados... Pero esperemos q pueda recuperar sus alas...**

**Piper: Piper! Q haces q no estas en casa, conmigo, en nuestro nidito de amor? :P Perdona las confianzas, pero tenía que decirlo... Me alegro de q te guste, espero q sigas leyéndome.**

**Piperfiction: he aquí la amiga de terepaige, encantado. Me alegro de q te gustaran los capítulos, espero seguir en la línea y q este capítulo también te haya gustado... Y me alegro de q te pareciera original la forma en q destruí al próximo demonio. Gracias.**

**Paige: yo esperando tu review con insistencia... Al fin ha llegado (no como el de las dos esas, q se han olvidado de mi...). Gracias por leerme, espero q este capítulo te haya gustado. Pobre Cole, le he dejado estirado en el suelo, muriéndose... Al saber q iba a dejar la serie tenía q matarlo de alguna manera... Ya verás lo q pasa en el próximo... Un besazo.**

**arwen-chang**: la verdad es q la idea de q Cole fuera la Fuente nos dejó a  todos un poco "¿?" (supongo q a Phoebe más...). Y cuando tuvieron q matarle... Fue increible, Phoebe como la reina del mal y aun así se dio cuenta de lo q tenía q hacer... Muy emocionante. El amor de Cole y Phoebe es y será eterno, y en este fic eso tenía q verse palpable... En todo caso, gracias por leer mi historia, y mil gracias por decir q te gusta tanto!!! Eso de q sería yo el guionista igeal para la serie... No sé, no sé... Tendré q presentarme a algún casting, no? Jejejejeje... Sinceramente no creo q sea para tanto... Has tenido suerte, eeehhhh... Antes de ayer dejaste el review pidiendo el próximo capítulo pronto, y aquí lo tienes... Espero q te guste!! Aunq viendo como acaba Cole...

**blue*angel: me alegro de q te gusten mis capítulos. Claro q las conversaciones entre Leo y Piper son dulces, me meto en el papel... Mi niña y yo, con lo q nos queremos... Sí q es verdad q este es el único fic de embrujadas en español q hay en toda la página... Es una pena, ya q con lo buena q es la serie podríamos leer todos grandes historias... Un momento...**

Para **todos, ya q mi fic es el único en español, si a alguno de vosotros se le acurre algun argumento para un fic de Embrujadas, q me lo diga. Estoy seguro q la idea me gustara, y así podría escribirlo y vosotros tendrías más historias de Embrujadas q podríais leer. Y, igualmente, si se os ocurre alguna idea para este fic, q me lo diga, la aceptaré encantado.**

Y para **Pirra y ****Mar, sí, ya sé que os habéis olvidado de mi, ya me he dado cuenta... **

 Bueno... Gracias por leerme... Es q me hace mucha ilusión q me leáis... Y es genial, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero tengo mi propio clan de brujas: **Paige, Piper, terepaige, piperfiction, brujita,  Prudence H**.... Incluso a un ángel, **blue*angel**... Un día tendremos q salir todos de aquelarre... Y los demás, **Rinita_Inverse, Alice, arwen-chang**, supongo q también querreis venir con nosotros...

Ah! Una cosa. No sé porque pero la mayoría de vosotros no habéis dejado vuestro e-mail al dejar el review... En mi otra historia (colgada en una dirección diferentes ya q no es de Embrujadas) tengo la costumbre de enviarles un e-mail a las personas q han dejado review para avisarles de q he colgado un capítulo más... Si dejáis vuestra dirección haré lo mismo con vosotros, vale? 

 Bueno, espero q me dejéis reviews, cuanto antes reciba un número de reviews razonable, antes pondré la continuación de este capítulo. Ya sabéis, sí queréis saber lo q pasa con Cole, con nuestras Embrujadas, q le pasará a la sombra, quien será ese luz blanca q ha aparecido de repente... Reviews!

**"El poder de tres nos hará libres"**


	4. ¿Donde está Cole? parte II

**N/A:** Supongo que ya sabréis que los personajes de este fic no son míos, sino del brillante director Aaron Spelling (excepto algunos que ya irán saliendo, que sí son míos). Ésta es mi continuación de la maravillosa serie Embrujadas (Charmed). Me decidí a empezar a escribirla al ver que todos los fans de esta gran serie tendríamos que esperar tanto para conocer la continuación de manos de sus directores. Solo deciros que espero que os guste.

**Dedico este fic... al veranito... Por que cuantos de vosotros estabais esperando a que llegara? Sino todos, la mayoría! Y es q en el fondo creo q todos nos merecíamos este merecido tiempo de descanso, no? Pues venga, ropa bien fresquita, sentados en la hamaca con un refresco entre las manos, nuestro ser más odiado de esclavo abanicándonos, y... a leer!  **

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ COLE?**

**(parte II)**

         **Capítulo  7:**

         Piper, una vez hubo visto que Phoebe, levitando, cogía al hombre y lo depositaba en un lugar seguro, lo descongeló todo. La verdad es que era asombroso como su poder podía hacer algo así. Pero aquello no le gustaba del todo. Aunque le daba una sensación de ser mucho más fuerte, a la vez ella sentía que no lo controlaba por completo, y temía que algo pudiera salir mal. Además, esa extraña sensación, ese nervio en su interior era totalmente desconcertante. Preferiría volver a tener su poder, y controlarlo a la perfección.

         Al fin vio como Phoebe y el hombre salían por la puerta principal del edificio, rodeados de mucha gente, y entre los dos sostenían a Paige. Aquello la espantó.

         - ¿Que le ha pasado? - preguntó Piper.

         - Mejor vamos a casa, allí te lo explicaré todo - Phoebe aun no salía de su asombro. Todo lo que había pasado allí había sido tan extraño, y a la vez había sucedido tan rápido...

         - ¿Que le pasaba al hombre? - preguntó Leo.

         - Una sombra le indujo a que se suicidara... 

         - Como a Prue - dijo Piper -. Entonces debemos llevárnoslo a casa, quizá la sombra vuelva a por él...

         - No - dijo Phoebe -. Él está a salvo. Vamos a casa, allí os lo explicaré todo.

         - ¿Cómo es posible que esté a salvo? - dijo Leo -. No has podido hacerle nada, las brujas no tienen ningún poder contra una sombra...

         - Hemos recibido alguna "ayudita" - dijo mirando hacia arriba -. Vamos a casa.

         Phoebe condujo hasta casa. Al llegar allí, ella se espantó al ver todos los cristales de las ventanas rotos. De repente recordó que los había roto Piper.

         - ¿Cómo llevas lo de tus poderes, hermana? - le dijo ésta a Piper -. Realmente lo de antes ha sido alucinante, has usado tus poderes contra nuestro inocente, con más de veinte pisos de distancia...

         - No me gusta nada esto - dijo Piper mientras salía del coche -. Tienes razón, es impresionante, pero sé que hay algo dentro de mí que no es normal... Es como si mi cuerpo lo rechazase...

         - Quizá tus poderes aumentan, Piper - dijo Phoebe -. Es normal que al principio te cueste dominarlo, recuerda cuando tuviste tu poder de hacer explotar cosas - Piper sonrió. 

         - No, Phoebe, es diferente - Piper fue a coger a Paige, y entre ella y Leo la entraron hasta el sofá.  Después siguió hablando -. Es algo difícil de explicar... Aquella vez sentí como si fuese la hora de tener un nuevo poder, y aunque intenté negarlo, ese poder me pertenecía. Sin embargo, ahora quiero aceptar un poder tan fuerte como este, pero es mi cuerpo, o algo dentro de mí, que me indica que algo está mal.

         - Bueno... - Phoebe intentó acabar de entender a su hermana. De una forma más simple, Piper creía que ahí pasaba algo raro.

         - Piper, vete a la cocina a por algo para Paige - dijo Leo, mientras intentaba despertarla abanicándola con unos papeles -. Hay que intentar reanimarla.

         Piper fue a la cocina. No sabía que le iría bien, así que empezó a mirar por los armarios con una velocidad formidable. No sabía que podría hacerla mejorar... De repente Piper sintió como si las fuerzas se le fueran. Aquel era un mareo muy fuerte. La vista se le nubló. Dejó de buscar algún remedio para su hermana pequeña, y fue hacia el armario donde estaba la poción revitalizante que le preparaba Paige. La destapó, y justo cuando iba a tomársela, apareció un resplandor en la cocina, y algo le quitó el tarro de las manos.

         Leo seguía abanicando a Paige, mientras Phoebe no paraba de decir: "Seguro que Cole está bien, seguro que Cole está bien". Ésta no podía olvidar que con todo lo de la sombra, aun no habían ido en la ayuda de su novio. De repente Paige se despertó sobresaltada.

         - ¿Sabéis algo de Cole? - dijo, instintivamente, al ver que su hermana estaba realmente preocupada.

         Phoebe sonrió y se acercó a Paige.

         - Estírate, tranquila... - dijo la hermana mediana, colocando suavemente la cabeza de su hermana hacia atrás, y apoyándola en uno de los cojines -. Aun no sabemos nada de Cole - su tristeza era palpable. Phoebe intentó cambiar el tono de voz, y dijo -. ¿Que tal tú?

         - Chicas... - Paige creyó que ese era el momento para explicarles lo de las extrañas corrientes eléctricas. La última, en la azotea, la había hecho perder el conocimiento... Temía que esos extraños espasmos eléctricos pudieran acabar con ella. Iba a empezar a explicárselo, cuando se dio cuenta de que allí no estaba Piper. Mientras esperó a que llegara, preguntó -. ¿Que tal nuestro inocente?

         - Le salvamos - dijo Leo.

         Phoebe, al ver que su hermana no contestó a su pregunta, dijo:

         - Voy a seguir mirando en el Libro de las Sombras. Necesito encontrar algo que ayude a Cole...

         De repente oyeron un ruido extraño en la cocina, y acto seguido oyeron gritar a Piper.

         - ¡¡¡Eeeeehhhh!!! - gritó ésta.

         Phoebe y Leo fueron a la cocina. Paige intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le reaccionaban. 

         ¿Que estaba pasando?

         **Capítulo 8:**

         Cole abrió débilmente los ojos. Se tocó el costado derecho, pero allí ya no había nada. Levantó la vista, y vio el asqueroso rostro de la  luz negra, que le miraba triunfal.

         - No te alegres mucho de tu estado, Balthasor... He conseguido curarte, ya que sin ti no podría conseguir a mi amada bruja, pero tu vida no me importa en absoluto... - de repente una sonrisa desagradable apareció en el rostro de ese ser demoníaco -. Además, una vez mi bruja este en mis manos, te mataré.

         - Das asco - dijo Cole, con una gran mueca de desagrado.

         - Bueno, seguimos - dijo la luz negra, aun con esa cara de triunfo -. Ayúdame a conseguir a mi amada bruja.

         -  Estás obsesionado conmigo - dijo de repente Cole -. Yo amo a Phoebe, es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Pero mi amor hacia ella surgió gracias a mi mitad mortal, y gracias a Phoebe ahora soy un mortal al cien por cien. Tú, sin embargo, no puedes amar...

         - ¡¡No cuestiones mis decisiones!! - gritó la luz negra, furiosa -. Sé que la amo, la deseo...

         Cole se levantó del suelo. No sabía como ese ser le había curado, pero ya no le dolía absolutamente nada.

         - Eso es diferente. El mal solo puede desear, ansiar. Crees que la quieres, pero solo quieres poseerla, por puro egoísmo...

         - ¡¡Cállate!! - la luz negra estaba realmente furiosa. Un poco segundos hizo aparecer la ballesta en su mano derecha, y apuntó justo al corazón de Cole -. Haz lo que te digo, o tendrás una flecha clavada en tu corazón... - y entonces puso cara de asco,  y dijo -..., ese corazón con el que dices que amas a tu bruja...

         Cole se llenó de rabia. Necesitaba tener sus poderes. Sería tan fácil lanzarle una bola de energía y desintegrarlo en dos segundos... Por desgracia los había perdido. Decidió seguirle la corriente a la luz negra, ya que de lo contrario, podría encontrarse con una flecha en el pecho.

         **Capítulo 9:**

         Phoebe y Leo llegaron a la cocina. Vieron a Piper, extraña, y a un chico joven junto a ella, que le había quitado el tarro con la poción verde de las manos.

         - ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo Leo, protector -. ¿Quién eres?

         - ¿Y Paige? - dijo el chico, sin hacerle caso a Leo.

         Phoebe estaba realmente sorprendida.

         - No puede ser... - dijo ésta, en un tono bastante bajo.

         Leo la escuchó, ya que era el que estaba más cerca de ella.

         - ¿Que pasa, Phoebe?

         - Ella ya me conoce... - dijo el joven.

         - ¡Contesta a las preguntas de mi marido! - dijo Piper, enojada. Realmente ese chico la había espantado. ¿Cómo habría entrado allí? La vista de la bruja estaba algo mejor que cuando le entró el mareo, pero aun no se encontraba bien del todo -. ¡Dame eso! - dijo, señalando el tarro que el chico le había quitado.

         - No puedo... - él quería ser amable, pero no sabía como comportarse en una situación como esa.

         -  Phoebe, ¿realmente sabes quien es? - dijo Leo.

         - Sí... Bueno, en realidad no. Solo sé que es el luz blanca que se llevó a la sombra cuando estaba en el ático.

         Leo y Piper no sabían que pensar ni que decir. Aquello a Leo no le gustó nada. Aquella era la primera vez que un luz blanca desde que le cortaron las alas ayudaba a las chicas...

         - O sea que ésta a sido la "ayudita" de allí arriba... - dijo Piper.

         - ¿Dónde está Paige? Tengo que deciros algo...

         Las dos brujas, junto al chico y Leo, fueron al salón, con Paige.

         - ¿Quién es él? - dijo Paige, extrañada.

         - Una luz blanca... - dijo Piper.

         - La luz blanca que se llevó a la sombra que atacó a aquel hombre y casi le impulsa a que se suicide... - dijo Phoebe.

         - Vuestra nueva luz blanca - acabó diciendo el joven.

         - ¿Que pretendes que haga para conseguir a tu bruja? - dijo Cole.

         La luz negra empezó a reírse.

         - No me tomes el pelo... - Cole empezó a acercarse a ese ser, pero éste levantó la ballesta, y Cole retrocedió -. ¿Que pasa?

         -  La necesito, Balthasor... 

         Cole no entendía nada. ¿A que venía eso ahora?

         - No se como he podido vivir sin ella... Y tiene gracia - de repente, sonrió -. La descubrí cuando te estaba espiando. Conocía tu traición, y sabía lo de tu amor por esa bruja...

         A Cole aquello le empezó a desagradar.

         - Tiene gracia - siguió hablando la luz negra - te odié al saber lo de tu amor por ella, empecé a espiarte, y sin siquiera quererlo, me llevaste hasta la bruja que ahora necesito.

         Ese monstruo soltó una carcajada.

         Cole empezó a espantarse. Quizá ese ser se hubiese encaprichado de alguna de las brujas que las embrujadas habían salvado... Ese luz negra estaba loco.

         - No sé que quieres que haga para ayudarte...

         - Ya lo estás haciendo... - volvió a sonreír.

         ¿Que estaba pasando? Aquello estaba acabando con la paciencia de Cole...

         - Te he dicho que no juegues conmigo... - dijo éste.

         - Eres realmente divertido, ahora, sin tus poderes - la luz negra hizo desaparecer la ballesta -. Venga, sin armas, Balthasor, ven a por mí...

         Cole se puso realmente furioso, y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó encima de ese ser. La luz negra desapareció, dejando ese rastro de humo, y volvió a aparecer detrás de Cole.

         -... realmente divertido - repitió la luz negra.

         Esa vez Cole no podía fallar. Se giró hacia él, pero este volvió a desaparecer dejando un espeso humo. Apareció otra vez, y Cole fue a por él. Saltó encima de él, pensando que esta vez ya lo había cogido, pero no fue así. El ser desapareció convirtiéndose en humo, y Cole estuvo muy cerca de golpearse contra la pared. Se dio cuenta de que la luz negra estaba jugando con él, y se quedo completamente quieto.

         - ¿No quieres seguir jugando? - preguntó el ser del submundo.

         - ¡¿Que pretendes?! - gritó Cole -. ¡Dime quien es esa dichosa bruja!

         - Una muy poderosa. Con una gran belleza... Una bruja, o mejor, una embrujada. O quizá una luz blanca... - hizo una pequeña pausa. Al fin dijo lo que Cole estaba temiendo -. Paige.

         **Capítulo 10:**

         A Leo se le calló el mundo encima. ¿Qué? Una nueva luz blanca para las embrujadas... Una nueva luz blanca para sus chicas, para su esposa... No podía ser... Había estado esperanzado en que le llamaran, volvieran a darle sus alas, y volvieran a colocarle de luz blanca de las chicas. Pero ahora, ellas ya tenían un nuevo luz blanca. Aquello no podía ser.

         - Me llamo Jack, encantado - el chico se sentía realmente incómodo.

Colocó el tarro en una mesa que estaba tocando al sofá, donde aun estaba Paige. Él le estrechó la mano a ésta, y luego a Phoebe y Piper.

         - ¿Que quieres? - dijo Piper. La idea de una nueva luz blanca tampoco le agradaba en absoluto. Pobre Leo...

         - Bueno, yo... - empezó a decir él.

         - Piper... - dijo Phoebe. A ella tampoco le agradaba que substituyeran definitivamente a Leo, pero creyó más conveniente ser agradable con Jack. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía ninguna culpa.

         - Creo que éste no es un buen momento para las presentaciones... - dijo Paige. Leo y Piper estaban fulminando a Jack con la mirada, ella aun se encontraba bastante mal, y Phoebe, aunque intentara actuar de mediadora, no estaba mucho por la labor, ya que estaba distraída, pensando en Cole. Cole. Cole. Cole...

         Paige no supo que le pasaba. Cole. Cole. Cole. ¿Cole estaría bien? Sí, seguramente... Aunque quizá... 

         ¿Que le estaba pasando? Paige empezó a espantarse. Solo un nombre se repetía en la cabeza. Cole. Cole. Cole...

         - ¿Y bien? - seguía diciendo Piper,  con el mismo tono de voz.

         - Piper por favor - dijo Phoebe, mucho más seria -. No le compliques más las cosas a Jack, él no nos ha hecho nada. Su deber es protegernos, por nuestra parte tenemos que ayudarle...

         - Tienes razón - dijo al fin Piper, a regañadientes.

         - Gracias Phoebe - dijo Jack -. Bueno, mejor gracias a las tres. Sé que es algo difícil, incluso para ti, Leo.

         Leo giró la cara, fingiendo que lo hacia de forma involuntaria, y miro a su mujer. Ésta, de una forma muy clara, aunque sin palabras, le pidió que no complicara las cosas.

         - Bien, chicas, en realidad sí que estoy aquí por una razón. Piper - dijo, mirándola a ella - tus poderes no están bien, ¿verdad?

         Ésta negó con la cabeza.

         - ¿Sabes que les pasa a mis poderes?

         - La culpa  de todo la tienes ahí - dijo Jack, señalando la mesilla que estaba tocando al sofá, encima de la cual estaba el tarro con la poción verde.

         - ¿La poción? - dijo Piper, un poco incrédula -. Me ha ido muy bien cada vez que me quedaba sin fuerzas...

         - Ese no es su uso correcto. En el Libro de las Sombras debe poner algo al respeto... 

         Piper miró a Paige, culpándola en silencio de los efectos secundarios de la poción.

         Pero Paige no dijo nada. Estaba siguiendo el hilo de conversación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Cole. Sentía una necesidad de ayudarle. Cole. Cole. Cole...

         - En toco caso, en un principio la poción funcionaba perfectamente... - dijo Piper.

         - Lo sé. En un principio la usaste correctamente. Los Renaxus te atacaron y te dejaron muy débil. La poción ayudó a una recuperación más rápida. Pero si, una vez ya te encuentras perfectamente, la sigues tomando, ésta sigue añadiendo energía, y no solo a ti, sino que también a tus poderes.

         Piper seguía incrédula. Todo eso era coherente pero...

         - No he llegado a encontrarme perfectamente... Aun tengo mareos de vez en cuando. Está misma tarde, en la cocina...

         - Normal, Piper, estás embarazada.

         Piper se sintió estúpida. Le dio la razón, y le agradeció que la ayudara, aunque de un modo un tanto escueto.

         Leo también quedó sorprendido. No es que le fascinara que Jack supiese tanto, ya que toda esa información se la debieron de dar los de allá arriba, sino que le sorprendió la forma en que le hizo todo. Sencillo, sincero, consistente. A además, intentando hacerse amigo de las chicas. Ese luz blanca era realmente bueno. Pero aun así, debía de haber algo que no supiera.

         - ¿Que le pasa a Paige? - dijo Leo, de sopetón, esperando pillar a Jack desprevenido. 

         - ¿A Paige? - dijo éste. 

         - Sí - siguió Piper -. Esta mañana ha perdido el conocimiento después de orbitar...

         - De acuerdo – dijo después de pensarlo un momento -. Iré arriba a preguntar que pasa - dijo Jack. Y dicho esto, desapareció dejando un rastro de lucecitas blancas.

         - Lo que faltaba - dijo Leo, asqueado -. Ya tengo sustituto.

         - Tranquilo, cariño - Piper quería animarlo, pero no sabía bien que decirle.

         Paige miró a su derecha. Vio encima de la mesa el tarro con la poción verde, y la cogió, curiosa.

         - Ya no puedes hacer nada, Leo - dijo Phoebe, intentando no ser dura. Entendía el fuerte golpe que eso le había causado, pero no era bueno que estuviese así de malhumorado -. Intenta tranquilizarte. Piensa - dijo, sin saber si tenía coherencia lo que estaba diciendo - que ahora que tenemos un aliado allá arriba, quizá él nos pueda decir algún método para que vuelvas a ser una luz blanca...

         Paige abrió el tarro. Su hermana necesitaba estar con Cole. Phoebe tenía que estar con él. Tendrían que tener menos problemas, merecían ser felices. Ella los había juntado, y ella volvería a hacerlo. Sin saber muy bien porque, y sin pensárselo dos veces, Paige bebió de un trago el contenido del tarro.

         - ¿Un aliado? - dijo Leo -. Lo siento - dijo rápidamente -, pero tenéis que comprender que esto no es fácil para mí.

         Paige tenía que ir a por Cole. Era necesario. Ella los juntaría... Volverían ha estar unidos, volverían a ser felices...

         De repente Paige sintió algo fuerte dentro de ella. Aparecieron unas diminutas luces blancas a su alrededor, y la bruja orbitó de allí.

         **Capítulo 11:**

         - No puede ser... – soltó Cole, más para sí mismo que para la luz negra. De repente la miró, y lleno de ira, le gritó -. ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

         La luz negra no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

         - ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Cole, asqueado.

         - Tranquilo, no iré a por ella... - dijo alegre, aunque con esa pizca de maldad que tenía -... sino que ella vendrá a mí.

         Cole se extraño. Ese ser estaba alucinando. Él sonrió.

         - Sabes que no va a ser así...

         - Has perdido mucho, Balthasor... ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Las tres brujas van a estar aquí, van a venir a buscar a su inocente: tú.

         Cole no había pensado en ello. En esos momentos todo se le cayó encima. ¿Y si eso era verdad? ¿Y si las chicas conseguían llegar a él, y se encontraban con la luz negra? No podía ser... Ese monstruoso ser quizá quisiese acabar con ellas... De repente recapacitó.

         - ¿Recuerdas que son las embrujadas? No podrás ganarlas tan fácilmente...

         - No me harán nada si creen que eso costara tu vida...

         Cole llegó a la última opción posible.

         - Mátame - dijo.

         La luz negra se puso serio durante unos instantes. Eso no entraba dentro de sus planes. Bueno, si Balthasor lo pedía...

         - Tus deseos son ordenes - dijo, y una vez dicho esto volvió a hacer aparecer la ballesta, y disparó una flecha hacia Cole.

         En esos momentos, miles de lucecitas aparecieron justo delante de Cole. Paige había aparecido allí. Y la flecha se clavó en ella.

         **Capítulo 12:**

         Piper, Phoebe y Leo se habían quedado con la boca abierta. ¿Y Paige? Hasta hace un momento estaba allí... 

         - ¿Que ha pasado? - consiguió decir Piper, ya que ninguno de los tres habían acabado de asimilar lo ocurrido.

         - ¿Paige ha podido salir orbitando? ¿No estaba ella agotada, totalmente cansada? No puede ser, quizá alguna fuerza maligna se la haya llevado... - dijo Phoebe.

         - Solo ha podido salir por su propio pie... - dijo Leo -. Ha salido orbitando.

         Piper miró al suelo.

         - ¡No puede ser! - dijo, al ver el tarro que hasta hace unos momentos contenía la extraña poción verde -. ¡No solo se la ha bebido, sino que se la ha bebido toda!

         - No me extraña que haya podido orbitar - dijo Phoebe, asombrada. De repente exclamó -. ¡No hay tiempo que perder, vamos por el mapa, hay que encontrarla!

         Piper subió hasta el desván, y cogió el mapa y el cristal. Cuando bajó, Leo la estaba mirando, sonriendo.

         - Comparada con la anterior vez que fuiste por el mapa, has tardado mucho... - dijo sonriendo.

         - ¿De verdad? - dijo Piper. Ella no notaba ese cambió de velocidad, pero se alegraba de volver a estar, más o menos, como siempre.

         Piper y Phoebe colocaron el mapa en una mesa, y Piper empezó a pasar el cristal por el mapa. Pero éste no se paró en ningún punto en concreto. 

         - ¿Que pasa? - dijo Piper -. Quizá haya perdido todos mis poderes... 

         - No digas tonterías - dijo Phoebe -. Déjame probar - dijo, y le quitó el cristal de las manos, aunque no de una forma brusca.

         Phoebe empezó a pasar el cristal por todos y cada uno de los mapas. En el fondo, no solo esperaba encontrar el paradero desconocido de Paige, sino que también el de Cole. Pero allí no había ningún tipo de actividad mágica.

         - ¿Que hacemos?

         - El hechizo para encontrar una bruja perdida - dijo Cole.

         Las dos hermanas se dieron la mano y recitaron el hechizo, pero no pasó absolutamente nada. 

         - Quizá no reciba nuestra llamada... - dijo Piper.

         - O quizá no la dejen volver - dijo Leo.

         Los tres se quedaron pensando. De repente Phoebe tuvo una idea.

         - Quizá no podamos hacer que ella venga, pero podamos ir nosotros... Intentaré hacer un nuevo hechizo, basándome en el que sirve para encontrar a una bruja perdida, pero en vez de pedir que ésta venga a nosotros, haremos que nosotros vayamos a ella.

         - Puede funcionar - dijo Leo, animado, y acto seguido le agarró la mano a Piper -. Vamos.

         - Lo siento, Leo, pero tu no puedes venir - dijo Piper.

         - Piper tiene razón, si no hemos encontrado actividad en el mapa, quizá tengamos que ir al submundo, y no podemos permitir que vayas allí, podría pasarte algo - terció Phoebe.

         Leo soltó la mano de su esposa, disgustado. Luego la miró, entristecido, y le dijo:

         - Por favor, vete con cuidado, no quiero perderte.

         A Leo no le importaría no acompañar a su esposa si fuesen el poder de tres, pero quizá Paige estuviera herida, o le hubiese pasado algo, y no quería perder a Piper y Phoebe. Quería ir con ellas a donde fueran, se sentía aun su protector. Necesitaba en todo momento saber que estaban bien.

         - Cuidaros... - dijo, mientras oía como recitaban el hechizo. Y poco después, las chicas desaparecieron entre un espeso humo.

         **Capítulo 13:**

         - ¡Maldito Balthasor! - dijo la luz negra, furiosa. Volvió a mirar a Paige, que estaba tirada en el suelo, con la flecha clavada en la espalda, y se acercó a ella poco a poco -. Paige, resiste... - incluso al decir estas palabras, no se notaba ni pizca de piedad es su voz. Más que un grito de esperanza, esas palabras salieron mecánicamente de su boca.

         - ¡Quítasela! - dijo Cole. Éste estaba rabioso. Toda su ira descontrolada fue dirigida hacia ese ser. Al ver que no se movía, se lanzó encima de él.

         Esta vez a la luz negra no le dio tiempo de apartarse, y calló debajo de Cole. Éste empezó a golpearle. Un puñetazo, detrás otro... Aunque golpeaba fuerte, los puños no le dolían. La luz negra no podía moverse. Cole le tenía bien cogido.

         - Ayudadme... - dijo Paige, de repente.

         Cole paró de golpearle, pero la luz negra no se movió. 

         - No puedo quitársela. Va a morir - dijo ese ser fríamente.

         Cole se levantó. Fue hacia Paige, que había intentado, a cuatro patas, dirigirse hacia la pared. Ahora estaba apoyada en ella, pero la flecha le había hecho una dolorosa herida. Y si no se daban prisa, el veneno que contenía ésta se iría dispersando por todo el cuerpo y la mataría.

         Cole se acercó y se agachó junto a ella.

         - A mí has podido curarme, ¿porque no puedes curarla a ella? - dijo Cole, aun rabioso.

         - A ti simplemente te curé un corte. Éste era profundo, sí, y te hubiese podido acabar matando, pero aun así era un simple corte. Esta vez la está matando una flecha disparada por mí mismo, no puedo quitársela. Incluso mis propias flechas me matarían.

         A Cole le dio asco la forma como estaba hablando ese ser. Hablaba tranquilamente, como si lo que estuviese pasando allí no le importara ni afectara.

         - ¿No decías que la querías?

         - Sí, la deseo, pero... ¿qué quieres que haga? Va a morir...

         - ¡Ve a buscar ayuda! ¡Intenta lo que quieras, pero haz algo! - gritó Cole. La caverna hizo eco, pero ya nada le importaba. Tenía que salvar a Paige.

         - No puedo - dijo la luz negra, impasible -. ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que les diga a mis jefes que me ayuden a curar a una embrujada? Me matarían... - de repente ese empezó a reírse -. Aunque si dijera que he matado a una de ellas, quizá eso sí les gustaría...

         Cole no entendía a ese ser, pero ya todo era igual. Intentó hablar con Paige.

         - ¿Crees que puedes orbitar? - le dijo a Paige.

         - No lo sé... Voy a intentarlo - dijo entrecortadamente.

         Paige cerró los ojos, y se concentró en toda su magia, debía orbitar. De repente se dio cuenta. ¡Estaba orbitando! Abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la caverna del submundo. Volvió a concentrarse, y entonces apareció justo al lado de la luz negra...

         Paige empezó a pensar, mientras se alejaba de ese ser orbitando. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo eso, estando tan débil? Todo debía ser obra de la poción verde... Era realmente sorprendente. Pero no podía decidir donde iba... Solo orbitaba de un lugar al otro. Se sentía realmente cansada, y la espalda le dolía fuertemente.

         Cole estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Cómo estaba Paige haciendo eso? La herida debía de dolerle mucho. Al fin, después de orbitar tres o cuatro veces, la bruja apareció otra vez al lado de Cole.

         - Me duele mucho... - dijo Paige. 

         - Tranquila - dijo Cole. Nunca se le había dado bien tener tacto, y no sabía que debía decirle a Paige en esos momentos, pero se mantuvo a su lado.

         Se fijo en la cara de la luz negra. Estaba alucinando. Tampoco entendía nada. Eso era bueno. El factor sorpresa. En esos momentos un ataque sorpresa de Piper y Phoebe ayudaría...

         De repente empezó a aparecer humo en la caverna, al lado de Cole y Paige. Eran las dos brujas.

         - Aquí estamos - dijeron. Y Cole quedó realmente sorprendido.

         **Capítulo 14:**

         Leo estaba en el comedor, nervioso por las chicas, cuando alguien apareció allí orbitando: era Jack.

         - Hombre, si es mi amigo... - dijo Leo, antes de que Jack pudiese oírle.

         - Hola Leo - dijo el nuevo luz blanca -. ¿Y las chicas?

         - Eso tendrías que saberlo tú, ¿no crees? - dijo Leo bordemente.

         Jack cerró los ojos. Leo supuso que estaría intentando localizarlas. Volvió a abrirlos, y dijo:

         - ¿Que hacen las chicas en el submundo?

         - Han ido a salvar a Paige.

         - ¿Que? - Jack no entendía nada. Llegó a pensar que Leo le estaría tomando el pelo, ya que ya se había dado cuenta del "cariño" que le tenía, pero descartó esa idea.

         - Paige desapareció orbitando y... - empezó Leo.

         - ¿Pero Paige no estaba agotada? ¿No había sufrido un mareo? - a Jack aquello cada vez le parecía más extraño.

         - Ya, pero tomó la poción del tarro verde y eso le dio las energías suficientes.. 

         - ¿Pero no os dije que no tomarais esa poción?

         - Pues la tomó toda... - dijo Leo, para acabar de fastidiarle.

         Jack iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó callado, esperando que Leo siguiera con la historia.

         - Paige desapareció orbitando, y las chicas han ido en su búsqueda.

         - Espero que vuelvan pronto, y no les haya pasado nada... - dijo Jack, nervioso.

         - ¿Que? ¿No piensas bajar allí abajo, a por ellas?

         - Sabes que tenemos prohibido bajar al submundo...

         - ¿Quieres que las maten? ¡Tienes que ir a ayudarlas! - Leo le agarró la mano y dijo -. Vamos, ¡orbita!

         - No puedo hacerlo, Leo...

         Las chicas se apoyaron en Paige, y le miraron la herida. En esos instantes la luz negra se convirtió en humo, y en una décima de segundo apareció delante de Cole, y se lo llevó unos metros para allá.

         - Dejadla - dijo. Acto seguido, hizo aparecer en su mano derecha la ballesta, y dijo -. Si no, le mato.

         Las chicas, instintivamente, se apartaron de Paige. Phoebe no quería que le pasara nada a Cole, pero si no se daban prisa, su hermana moriría. 

         La luz negra empezó a disparar flechas con su ballesta en la dirección que estaban Piper y Phoebe. Phoebe esquivo las flechas que iban hacia ella levitando, y Piper congeló las flechas que iban hacia ella, y las hizo explosionar. Después de esto, intentó hacer explotar a la luz negra, pero tuvo miedo de hacer explotar también a Cole; no sabía si sus poderes ya hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad. Intentó congelarla, pero ésta despareció, junto con Cole, dejando ese espeso y oscuro humo.

         Pareció en otro punto de la caverna, y dijo:

         - Vuelve a utilizar tus poderes contra mí, y le mató, bruja.

         Cole se sintió inútil. Le estaban utilizando de cebo. Solo era eso, un cebo. Intentó moverse, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó golpearle, pero la luz negra no recibió ninguno de sus golpes. Solo sentía a unos centímetros de su cerebro la ballesta, que de vez en cuando se apartaba para disparar a Phoebe o Piper, pero rápido volvía a su posición.

         Paige veía la situación. Cada vez veía con más dificultad, y estaba sudando. El veneno de la flecha debía de estar de estar esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Era medio luz blanca, y aquello la mataría con mayor rapidez que si fuese una bruja, o un mortal.

         La situación era peliaguda. Piper y Phoebe no podían ayudarla, ya que peligraba también la vida de Cole. Paige debía de poder hacer algo...

         De repente pensó. Las luces blancas no podían curarse a sí mismas, pero quizá ella, al ser mitad bruja, sí pudiese hacerlo... Se concentró en la herida, y la flecha desapareció, pero le herida seguía ahí. Siguió concentrándose...

         Tres flechas más se dirigieron hacia Piper. Las congeló. Hizo explotar la primera, y luego la segunda. Fue a explotar la tercera, pero de repente ésta despareció dejando un extraño rastro de luces blancas. Al cabo de unos instantes la flecha apareció en el pecho de luz negra, que cayó al suelo. Soltó un fuerte y agudo gritó de dolor, y desapareció entre las llamas que le mataron, que al final,  se extinguieron.

         - Así de fácil - dijo Paige.

         Piper se giró, y vio a su hermana, que momentos antes había estado tirada en el suelo, herida, y ahora estaba completamente curada, como nueva. 

         Phoebe corrió hacia Cole, y le dio un fuerte beso.

         - No vuelvas a separarte de mí... - le dijo,  antes de volver a besarle.

         De repente un millar de luces blancas aparecieron en el submundo: eran Jack y Leo.

         - Hombre, aquí llega el séptimo de caballería... - dijo Paige.

         - Aunque un poco tarde... - siguió Piper, que mientras decía esto se dirigió hacia su marido.

         Paige se dirigió hacia Jack, y le dijo:

         - Gracias por venir, ahora todo está bien - había dicho esto en un tono bajo, tranquilo. Y después de decir esto, Paige le dio un beso en la mejilla, muestra de su agradecimiento.

         - ¿Pero que...? – decían Piper y Phoebe, incrédulas, mirando a su hermana.

         - Vamos arriba - dijo Jack.

         **Epílogo:**

         - Un día provechoso - dijo Paige.

         Todos, incluso Jack, estaban en la cocina de la mansión Halliwell. Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían subido del submundo. Ese rato habían estado descansando, pero ahora querían acabar de comentar lo ocurrido, antes de que Jack subiera arriba, y antes de ir a dormir.

         - Solo hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Piper -. ¿Cómo conseguiste curarte?

         - La verdad es que no lo sé... - contestó Paige -. Simplemente me concentré en ello. Supongo que al ser mitad bruja, puedo curarme a mi misma...

         - La verdad es que no, no puedes - dijo Jack.

         - Supongo que sería el efecto de la poción - dijo Phoebe, que estaba abrazando fuertemente a Cole.

         - Seguramente. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé porqué la bebí, solamente sentí un impulso de hacerlo, solo tuve ganas de ello y seguí mi instinto... 

         - Toda buena embrujada tiene que seguir su instinto - dijo Piper, sonriendo -. Eres una buena bruja, hermanita.

         - Supongo que también pude encontrar a Cole gracias a la poción... - dijo Paige, contenta por lo que le acababa de decir Piper.

         - Y supongo que la poción también hizo que empezaras a orbitar descontroladamente por el submundo - dijo Cole.

         Paige sonrió.

         - Parece que todo lo haya hecho la poción...

         - No digas tonterías, hermanita, sabes que has actuado perfectamente. - dijo Phoebe.

         - Has sido realmente valiente - dijo Jack.

         Paige estaba contenta. No supo bien porque, pero las palabras de Jack fueron las que se repetían en su cabeza, no las de Phoebe.

         - Bueno, chicos - dijo Phoebe, mirando cómplice a Cole -. Nosotros nos vamos arriba. Tenemos cosas que hacer... - la bruja sonrió -. Hasta pronto, Jack.

         - Nosotros también nos vamos - dijo Piper -. Estoy hecha polvo, éste pequeño Patrick - dijo señalando a su barriga - me está matando - Piper sonrió, y luego miró a Jack, intentando transmitirle simpatía. No quería llevarse mal con su nueva luz blanca -. Hasta otra.

         Paige y Jack se quedaron solos en la cocina. 

         - Paige, ¿puedo explicarte ahora lo de tus mareos?

         Paige se quedó con la boca abierta.

         - ¿Cómo sabías que no quería que lo dijeses?

         - Te conozco bien, eres mi protegida. Es normal que no quisieses espantarles.

         Paige sonrió.

         - Adelante - dijo.

         - Bien, en el fondo es una buena señal. Eres muy poderosa, ya lo sabes - eso hizo que Paige se sonrojara -. Tenías esas corrientes eléctricas porque tus poderes están aumentando.

         - ¿Piper y Phoebe también las tuvieron?

         - No. Tus poderes aumentan, tanto los de bruja como los de luz blanca. Se producían los espasmos eléctricos cuando, dentro de ti, los poderes de bruja se "enfrentaban" a los de luz blanca, ya que no podían crecer todos a la vez...

         - ¿Que puedo hacer?

         - Ten - dijo Jack, sacando de un bolsillo una pequeña botellita de cristal -. Tómate esto, una sola vez, y no volverás a tener esos espasmos - Jack sonrió -. Me lo han dado arriba, especialmente para ti.

         - No tiene efectos secundarios, ¿verdad?

         Jack empezó a reírse.

         - No - dijo, entre carcajada y carcajada.

         Los dos siguieron riendo. Al final se miraron. Paige volvió a sentir algo dentro de ella. No eran esos espasmos eléctricos, era otra cosa.

         - Bueno - dijo Jack, más serio - tengo que irme.

         Y se acercó a la bruja y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Después, desapareció orbitando.

Q os ha parecido? Os lo esperabais? Si? No? Bueno, espero en todo caso q os haya gustado mucho!

Ahhh!!! Y una vez más... Mil gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Realmente me enorgullece enormemente q sigáis leyéndome... Eso significa q la historia os gusta!

Y sin más, directo a responder a los reviews!

**Alice: ya sabes, siempre te lo digo, q eres una de las personas q más se preocupan por este fic. Realmente te lo agradezco de veras. Siempre q quieres puedes pedirme cualquier cosa... estoy aquí para lo q necesites! Simplemente decirte q espero q todas tus preguntas se hayan resuelto en este capítulos, y q te haya gustado tanto o más q los otros! Un beso muy fuerte!**

**Brujita: los reviews como el tuyo hacen q me ponga colorado! Como puedes decir q tengo un talento increíble? Realmente podría escribir mejor!! A ti te gusta escribir? Si tienes algo escrito y quieres, puedes enviármelo! Lo leeré encantado! Y seguro q no escribes tan mal como dices! Por otro lado... Q te ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Terepaige: hola chica! Siento tardar tanto en colgar los capítulos, pero la verdad es q prefiero esperar algun tiempo a q de tiempo a q más gente pueda leerlo, y asi tener más reviews. Q te ha parecido? Espero q te haya gustado mucho, okis? A ver si me escribes el mail q me debes, q yo si estoy impaciente por leerlo, vale? Venga, cuidate. Besos.**

**Maremoto: olas wapa! Espero q ahora ya no estes tan liada como la vez anterior, y puedas dejarme un review con crítica, como tu sabes. Te ha gustado el capítulo? Espero q si, aunq sinceramente espero q encuentres algún gazapo para poder corregirlo para la próxima vez. Q tal las cosas por allí últimamente? Bueno, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto. Te quiero mucho y ya lo sabes. Besos.**

**Brujocole86: sinceramente ya esperaba una visita tuya a mi casa, porq (y sintiéndolo mucho, de veras) he tardado demasiado en actualizar el fic... Lo siento. Espero q aun asi la espera haya merecido la pena... Te ha gustado? **

**Sandra: gracias por haberme enviado un correo con tu opinión. Me alegro de q el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero q con este pase lo mismo. Gracias de verdad.**

**Piperfiction: espero q ya hayas dejado de llorar por Cole. La verdad es q tu consuelo le ha dado fuerza para aguantar allí abajo... En cuanto a los poderes de Leo... Él tendrá q demostrarles a los de allí arriba q merece ser la luz blanca de las Embrujadas... Aunq  lo tiene difícil... Q te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero q hayas acabado más tranquila. **

**Phoebe/Arwen: gracias de veras por los e-mails. Espero q este capítulo te haya agradado sinceramente. Gracias otra vez por todo.**

**TK+Patamon: lo tuyo me ha dejado sinceramente sin palabras. Que un chico de Francia lea mis fics no pasa todos los días. Sabes que siempre que no entiendas una palabra de la historia puedes preguntarme que significa, no será ninguna molestia ayudarte. Repito que cada review tuyo es para mi una gran alegría! Es una pena que yo no sepa francés, ya que sino hubiese ido rápidamente a leer tu historia, te lo aseguro! De que trata? Q te ha parecido este capítulo? Muchísimas gracias! Por cierto... Cual es tu bruja favorita? **

**Star Mariana: Why Not: **me gusta tu nombre. Creo que es la primera vez que recibo un review con una firma tan larga. Pero repito, me gusta. Me alegro de q te guste mi fic, espero q este capítulo haya seguido en la linea. 

**Pirrita, q me acuerdo de ti, q lo sabes...**

Una última cosa que me había dejado en el tintero y que no podía dejar de escribir antes de la despedida. No creo equivocarme que aquí todos sois fanáticos de la serie "Embrujadas", verdad? Supongo que los lectores españoles de este fic sabréis que la 5º temporada empezó el pasado 22 de julio. Solo quería preguntar... Q os parecieron los dos primeros capítulos? Como supongo q sabréis, esta pregunta es simple curiosidad, solo había pensado que la gente que quiera puede ponerme su opinión dentro de su review.

Q sepais q por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos los seguidores de la serie... **Embrujadas fue el programa más visto del día 22 de julio con un total de 3.100.000 de espectadores!!! **(información transmitida por la web oficial de la serie, www.embrujadas.org). 

         Ya no hay más que decir, solo agradeceros una vez más la espera y desearos que este capítulos os haya gustado realmente. Espero que sigais leyendo y sigais disfrutando de mis capítulos. Gracias.

"El poder de tres nos hará libres" 


End file.
